Family Reunion
by Leaving-My-Mark
Summary: AWE Spoilers! At the Brethren Court Meeting Jack is reunited with his father. It's the first time he's seen him in years. But who's to say that his father won't be the only one he's reuniting with in several years? And what would make Jack Sparrow cry?
1. Dangerous Territory

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Territory**

**Summary: Taking place during AWE. Spoilers. After Jack is saved from Davy Jones' locker, he meets up with his father. But that's not the only family member he is reunited with.**

The _Black Pearl_ was on its way to Shipwreck cove, and Jack let another member of the crew steer the ship. Barbossa's voice was so loud as he barked out orders from above deck, making it hard for Jack to clear his thoughts, and think privately, feeling as if he were right on deck with the rest of the crew and Barbossa.

"Does he have to be so bloody loud?" He muttered to himself angrily.

He heard it quiet down, and was finally able to think. He wanted to be alone for a while. He had started remembering things about his past. Dangerous territory for Jack Sparrow.

_A 10 year old boy ran across the deck of his father's ship, The Black Thunder. A girl about 2 or 3 years older came over to him. "Dad said no runnin' Jack!" The girl scolded in a motherly fashion._

_The boy stopped running, and looked up at her. "Well I'm bored!" Jack complained._

"_Well I can help fix that. How about we get out some swords, and I can help ye' with yer' sword fightin' skills, and you'll have something to do as well." The girl suggested. "Can ya' go get the swords for me Jacky?"_

_Jack nodded and went to get the swords._

_Angie was Jack's older sister. She was about 13, and Jack and she looked very alike. Jack had his hair in dreadlocks, but his sister still had the same black color to her long straight hair that he did. However Jack had his fathers eyes, and Angie, as she was dubbed by her little brother, had eyes as blue as the sea, like her mothers. Angie was a tough girl, and often helped train her little brother to fight with a sword. She was taught by her father. Their mother had died a long while back, when Jack was only 5, and Angie was 8, and they had traveled with their father on the seas ever since._

_Jack came back, and handed a sword to Angelina. Angelina was his sister's full name, but Jack found it easier to call her Angie, even though she liked her full name better. Jack refused to call her anything else. The 10 year old kept the second sword in his hand, and then he and his sister started practicing on the deck of the ship._

_The two siblings were still sword fighting when their father came up from his office. "Oi! Jack! Angelina! You're not distractin' me crew now are ya'?" He called, seeing as some of his crew had stopped moving to watch the young pirates in training fight. The crew stared, and kept watching as Jack and Angie lowered their swords and turned to face their father._

"_No dad, we were just practicin'." Jack said innocently._

"_How many times must I tell ya' boy? Don't call me dad, call me Cap'n." He scolded._

"_Sorry da-Cap'n." Jack caught himself before messing up completely._

"_That's better." The Captain looked around at the crew, still watching. "All o' ya'! Get back to work!!" He snapped, making the crew jump and do as told. Jack and Angie's father came closer to the two, and looked down at them. "You two are doin' a good job. We'll be in Port Royal soon." _

_Jack knew a lot about Port Royal, since his father was a pirate. He knew that when they went to Port Royal, either they were planning on a major raid or pillage and plunder trip, or something was very wrong. But before Jack could say anything, his father continued. _

"_I got some stuff fer ya' both. Come along with me." Captain Sparrow said. _

_Both walked behind their father and followed him down below deck into his room._

"_Now, I got a few things for ye' both." He said, as he searched his desk quickly for something. He found what he was looking for a moment later, and he now held two satchels that jingled. "Here's two bags o' 500 pounds fer each o' ya'. Use it wisely." He instructed._

"_What's goin' on?" Angelina demanded._

"_I can't explain right now. But I can say that ya' need ta' stick tagether, an' Angelina, I expect ya' ta' take care o' Jacky fer me. Find yerselves some good workin' jobs and try to fit in the best ya' can. Savvy?"_

"_Yer leaving us there, aren't ya'?" Jack demanded furiously._

"_Jacky, I got me reasoning-"_

"_I don't care!" Jack interrupted._

"_Jacky, calm down boy." His father insisted, but Jack refused. He stormed out of his father's room without another word. Angie turned away from her dad, stormed off after her brother. The man sat down in his chair, and heaved a sigh, when he heard a noise from above deck. He ran above to see a ship with white sails flying towards them, and knew who it was instantly. The crew scattered around the deck, and prepared for battle. Jack and Angie could not be seen anywhere on deck, and unfortunately, there was no time to go look, for the ship was approaching quickly, and their father had to give commands and fight. He could only hope that his two children would be safe. _

_Jack was in the rum cellar, and was sitting behind a barrel, when he heard footsteps. He peaked around the barrel to see who it was, and noticed it was Angie. _

"_Jacky, I know yer' in here!" She called. She got closer to the barrel as she searched, and then peaked over the barrel to find him huddled up behind it. "I knew I'd find ya' here." She said giving a small chuckle and a smile._

_Jack looked up at her, and got up from behind the barrel. They looked up when they heard cannons firing and clashing swords, and then looked at each other. _

"_Jacky, where be the swords?" Angie asked._

_Jack looked at her. "Up on deck."_

"_Well then it's a good thing I have some spares in me room. Let me go get 'em. Stay here." She instructed. _

_Jack nodded, and waited for his sister to return._

_Angie returned with two swords in hand a few minutes later, and handed one to Jack. "Stay close by, and don't ya' dare leave me sight." She ordered._

_Jack only nodded. They then headed upstairs to the deck, and saw their dad fighting some men in red coats. They were being attacked by the East India Trading Company. Others were fighting as well, as swords clashed and cannons boomed. A soldier from the opposing side came over to them, and threw his sword at them. Angie wasn't too quick on the reflexes, as good of a sword fighter she was, and Jack held his sword against the one about to strike, just in time, protecting both him and Angie._

_Jake tried his best to keep the sword away, but he wasn't as strong, so the sword slowly inched closer to them. Jack laid both hands on his sword, boosting his hold a bit, and then the soldier pulled away. He then went to strike again, this time neither of the two Sparrow siblings quick enough to protect themselves, and the sword cut into Jack's arm, leaving a deep cut, which quickly soaked through his sleeves. He ignored the thriving pain, trying to be a big pirate. Outraged at what the soldier did to her little brother, Angie started fighting with the soldier, and another soldier approached Jack and started to fight with him. _

_The soldier fighting Angie had knocked her to the ground, and then hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword. She was knocked unconscious. _

"_Angie!!" Jack cried, looking over to see his sister fall then be knocked out. The soldier Jack was fighting knocked him down as well, and then grabbed him with the help of another, and Angie was now held by another soldier. _

_Captain Sparrow saw his children come up on deck, and saw Jack fight off the first soldier before Angie started fighting him, then kept glancing over to see how they were doing as he fought his own battle. He looked over to see both his children defeated. _

_Suddenly, cannons stopped firing, and the soldiers from the East India Trading Company stopped fighting, as did the pirates._

_A man came aboard Captain Sparrow's ship, and approached him._

"_Captain Teague." The man said. "I have a deal for you."_

"_What do ya' want Beckett?" Captain Teague asked bitterly._

"Y_ou don't have to be so rude Captain. I have a compromise." He said._

"_An' what would that be?" Teague asked._

"_If you give me your children, I shall let you be free. You won't have to worry about me coming after your crew anymore, as long as you don't attack Port Royal again." Beckett said._

_Captain Teague looked from Jack and Angelina, to some of his crew, to Beckett, then back at his children. After a moment of thinking, he looked back at Beckett. "Yer a cruel man Beckett, but I'll take ya' up on yer' deal."_

"_Excellent." Beckett said giving a smile. "Take the kids away. Lock them in the brig until we get back." Beckett ordered, and Jack struggled as he was taken away. He looked at his dad, who was looking away from him, and he wasn't sure whether to feel angry, or sad. He stared at his father as he got farther and farther away, before he was out of distance, and Jack and his sister were carried onto Beckett's ship. _

That was the last time Jack had seen his father in years. A tear slipped down his cheek, and then he took a large swig of rum, not even noticing Will, standing at the door.

"Jack we're-were you crying?" Will asked looking shocked.

Jack looked up at Will and fell off his chair in surprise as he spoke. "Whoa!" he yelled as he fell. He clambered back up on his chair, the rum in his hands, and looked at Will. "Will! I didn't even know ya' were here!"

"You were spacing out for a while. I've been standing here for almost 5 minutes. I saw a tear run down your face. You were crying, weren't you?" Will asked.

"I did no such thing! Jack Sparrow does not cry." Jack insisted. "You my friend, must have had too much rum." He declared, pointing at Will as he leaned back in his chair.

"Jack I saw what I saw." Will said.

"Well I guess you were imaginin' things, now weren't ya' William?" Jack said giving Will a look.

Will rolled his eyes, and changed the subject. "We're almost at Shipwreck cove by the way. Just thought you'd like to know." Will said before he left Jack alone.

Jack shook his head, as if still in a daze. "That boy's been seein' things, that's what. Jack Sparrow doesn't cry. Defiantly not. No possible way." Jack kept muttering to himself. He took another swig of rum, and then remembered what Will said. He decided to get his mind off things, and took another sip from his rum bottle, before putting it down, empty, and walking up above deck.

**This is my first POTC fan fic, so I'm sorry if I don't get all the info right. Just help me out a bit, and tell me what I'm doing wrong so that I can make this story as good as possible. Beckett isn't the Beckett that Jack knows, its Beckett's father, if you get what I mean. **


	2. Hallucinations

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 2: Hallucinations**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I also realized that Will in AWE, wasn't on the ship I believe when they went to Shipwreck Cove and arrived there, so just work with me here people, and go with it. It's just a bit moderated.**

**Thanks for the reviews also! I appreciate it. Remember, the more, the better.**

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyz**

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow walked above deck to see Barbossa at the helm. Jack felt a little woozy from the rum, and as he stumbled forward, he tripped on some ropes, grabbed the mast quickly to catch himself (**A/N: sorta instinctively, sorta just out of nowhere. Just remember, he's drunk. Key word there. Drunk.)**, and spun around and slid down. "Whoa!!" He shouted. He then landed on the ground, dazed, and still catching up with what happened just a moment ago.

The crew stopped working for a moment, and looked over at Jack, shocked and concerned. Jack tried to get back up on his feet, but because he was so drunk, he tumbled over to the railing of the side of the ship, and held on for dear life in order to stop from falling over. He grabbed his head. "Oi!" He shouted.

Barbossa was now over, and had Ragetti take over the wheel while he went to see what in Davy Jones' name was wrong with Jack, and Gibbs was by Jack now as well.

"Jack! What in the name of mother and child is going on?" Gibbs asked Jack.

Jack spun around to look at the two. "Hector!! Gibbs! What are ya' doin' in me captain's quarters?" Jack asked.

"Jack, fer one yer' not Cap'n-"

"Barbossa, it doesn't matter at the moment. Don't ya' see he's delusional?"

Barbossa gave Gibbs a dirty look, and then looked back at Jack. "Jack, what ya' been drinkin'?"

"I haven't been drinkin' anythin' mate!" Jack said drunkenly as Gibbs held Jack up for support.

Barbossa looked at Jack. "Obviously ya' have! Yer' so drunk I'm surprised ya' haven't passed out yet!"

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyz**

Will noticed that Ragetti was directing the ship now as he came back from the cargo hold. One crew member thought he heard something break so Will had gone to investigate.

When he turned to look at where Barbossa had gone, he saw him and Gibbs standing around someone, and went to go see the commotion, knowing it was probably Jack who they were talking with. Will approached the group. "What's going on?" He asked.

"William!! Where be yer' bonnie lass, eh?" Jack shouted in question at Will. His words were more slurred than usual.

Will looked confused. He looked at Barbossa, then to Gibbs. "What's wrong with him?"

"Too much rum." Barbossa said simply.

"Aye, mate. I've never seen him this drunk before!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I think I might know why." Will said. "Barbossa, will you make sure he doesn't do something _stupid _while I go talk with Gibbs?" Will asked. He looked over at Jack as he said, and emphasized the word 'stupid'.

Barbossa looked at the drunken heap about to collapse that was Jack, and didn't want to, but had no choice. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Aye mate! But I don't think he'll be goin' anywhere anytime soon!" Barbossa said.

As they spoke, Jack tried to walk away, but fell onto the ground.

Will, Gibbs and Barbossa looked pitifully at Jack. Will shook his head disappointingly. This was Jack at his all time low.

Will looked back at Barbossa and Barbossa looked at Will and spoke. "See me point?"

Will nodded. He took Gibbs by the arm, and pulled him to the side, and they watched as Barbossa helped Jack up again, and helped him steady himself and stand upright.

"What do ya' know Will? Ya' think ya' know what's wrong with Jack?" Gibbs asked turning to face him.

"Aye. Possibly. I came into his cabin earlier to tell him we were near Shipwreck Cove. I saw a tear on his face, and it looked like more could have been coming if he hadn't realized I was there. He took a large swig of rum, and the bottle was almost gone, and then noticed me, and literally fell off the chair. When he got back up, he said he didn't know I was there, and I was standing there for about 5 minutes." Will finally finished.

"Jack? Crying? Slap me thrice and hand me ta' me mum, Jack was crying? Why that's impossible!" Gibbs cried out.

"I saw what I saw Gibbs! I know I saw Jack crying. Something's wrong. And we better find out before we get to Shipwreck Cove." Will said.

"Aye. We can't have a drunk and unstable Pirate Lord. But mark me words, what bodes ill for Jack bodes ill for us all." Gibbs said.

"Aye. Except for Barbossa. He seems to get along fine without Jack. Infact, he'd be much better off without the man." Will added.

Gibbs nodded, and then the two rejoined Barbossa and Jack, who was now insisting that Barbossa was part of the Navy and that he was going to kill him for what he did.

Gibbs and Will instantly ran over, and held Jack back. "Oi! Gibbs! Will! What are ye' doin'? Yer' lettin' him escape! Let me at him!!" Jack yelled in protest.

The rest of the crew now watched as Jack went crazy. They had stopped working to watch.

"Jack, what are ya' talking about?" Gibbs demanded.

"He's one o' them! He's one o' them!" Jack continued.

"Someone get me an empty bottle o' rum!" Barbossa ordered.

The crew jumped, so busy watching they forgot their jobs, and quickly pretended to keep working as Barbossa looked at them all. Marty was the first to respond.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n!" He shouted, and ran to go find what he had been told to seek.

Jack continued protesting, but he never seemed to answer any questions that were given to him. He just kept raving on and shouting.

"Yer' one o' them! It's your fault!!" Jack screamed, kicking and squirming, trying to break Will and Gibbs's hold on him so he could attack Barbossa.

Marty came back with the bottle, running with it towards Barbossa as fast as his short, little legs could carry him, and then reached the captain, handing him the bottle.

"Thank ye' Marty." Barbossa said.

Marty nodded, and went back to his station, then watched as well as the rest of the crew, who had stopped doing their jobs again, as Barbossa went and hit Jack hard over the head with the rum bottle.

Jack fell limp to the ground, unconscious, then Gibbs and Will looked over at Barbossa, giving a 'what now?' look.

"Lock him in his room mates. Make sure he can't get out. Someone stand guard." Barbossa ordered.

"We'll handle it." Ragetti and Pintel came over and they grabbed Jack.

Barbossa nodded as the two carried the unconscious Jack to his room and locked him inside, and then stood outside the door.

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyz**

"What do ye' s'pose is wrong wit' Jack?" Ragetti asked.

"I dunno! He seems to be actin' a bit delusional!" Pintel replied.

"A bit? He thought that Barbossa was part o' the Navy!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"I was bein' sarcastic!" Pintel insisted.

"Oh! Sure ye' were!" Ragetti nodded sarcastically.

"I was!" Pintel insisted.

"Alright lads! No fightin' while yer' on duty!" Barbossa yelled as he ventured downstairs to check on how they were doing so far.

"Sorry sir." Pintel said a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry!" Ragetti added.

Barbossa gave them one final icy stare, and then headed back up on deck.

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvxyz**

Barbossa arrived back up on deck, and noticed the whole crew was staring instead of working. "Move along gent's!!! Show's over!" He yelled.

The crew still stared.

"Get back to work!!" Barbossa yelled louder.

The crew jumped, and went back to work immediately.

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyz**

Hector Barbossa, the last Captain standing on _The Black Pearl, _came over to Will and Gibbs, who were talking.

"So what were ya' gent's talking about while Jack was tryin' ta' kill me, eh?" He asked sitting down and joining them.

"Remember when you told me to go tell Jack we were close to Shipwreck Cove?" Will asked.

"Aye, mate." Barbossa nodded.

Will then explained what had happened when he went to talk to Jack.

Barbossa looked shocked. "So Jack was cryin', eh?"

"Aye. That's what the boy said Cap'n." Gibbs said.

"Aye. I saw one rolling down his cheek. He seemed like he was somewhere else. He was completely out of it."

"So what do ya' suppose we do?" Gibbs asked after a few moments of silence between the three.

"I don't think Jack will be able to handle gettin' through the meeting." Barbossa said.

"So then what do we do? We can't just leave him here! He's one of the 9 Pirate Lords!" Will said.

"Don't ya' think we already know that?" Barbossa snapped.

Will just looked down for a moment. "Do you think they'll let us have someone substitute for him this one time?" Will asked looking up questionably.

"I don't think the code would be too keen on that." Barbossa objected.

"Aye. Then we need to try and get Jack awake and sober again before we reach Shipwreck Cove." Gibbs said.

"Aye." Will nodded.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded as well. "Someone go fetch me a pail of water! We're gunna need it."

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyz**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review to get the next one! It's gunna be good, and I'm gunna start it right after I post this. It should be really good. We get to explore Jack's childhood again!**


	3. Jack And The Beckett's Part 1

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 3:**

**Jack and the Beckett's Part 1**

**A/N: Thanks SO much everyone for all the AMAZING reviews and adding me to your favorite author lists or favorite story lists and etc. It really motivates me, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while!! **

**Keep up the great reviews everyone! Thanks again!**

**Here's a nice long one, you should enjoy it.**

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyz**

_The cloth he ripped from off his shirt was a white material, and if he could get enough of it, it would be perfect to use as a bandage for his cut. It was bleeding a lot, and it was a large slash, so he had to work quickly. He ripped a long piece off his clothing, then tried wrapping it around his wound, but since it was near his shoulder, it was very difficult to do so. Jack was still furious about how his father traded his freedom for him and his sister, and he was upset how they had injured him, and knocked his sister out. She would defiantly have a headache whenever she woke up. She hadn't woken up yet, and it had been about a half hour on the ship in the brig. It was dark and damp, despite the fact that it was a ship of the Navy, and Jack had blood on his hands. He tried his best to wrap his cut, but it was useless. He couldn't reach it._

_It seemed like hours went by as Jack held the cloth down onto his cut to at least apply some pressure, and stop the bleeding until he did get it treated properly. He was a bit afraid that the cut would make him lose a lot of blood, and he would die. He looked over at Angie; still lying on the small bench that was in their cell, and felt the waves hit the side of the ship, and swayed as the ship rocked to the rhythm of the ocean. Jack loved it. It seemed to calm him a bit despite the circumstances he was in right now. He closed his eyes, and tried to picture something to keep his mind off of the pain and everything else going on at the moment._

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyz**

_He had been dreaming for quite a while, but somehow still managing to apply pressure to his wound, when he heard a small groan._

_Jack opened one eye, and squinted up, spinning around on his bottom to see Angie on the bench, and looked up at her, seeing her groan again, a bit louder, and move around. The 10 year old pirate popped his eye open fully, along with the other, and watched._

_Angie groaned, and turned again. She then rolled, thinking she was in her bed, and rolled a bit too far. She fell to the ground, and jumped up. She immediately woke up, and spun about the room, and drew out her sword. "Touch me again and I'll kill ya!!" She yelled in defense._

_Jack fell backwards on the ground, kicking his legs and holding his ribs as he doubled over in laughter at Angie._

_Angie gave a confused look, and looked over at Jack. "What's so funny?" She asked. _

"_You!" Jack laughed._

"_What happened?"_

"_You---fell off the bench---and-" Jack couldn't continue since he was laughing so hard. His face was red, and his laughter echoed throughout the cell._

"_Why do I have such a killer headache?" She asked holding her head. She looked around, and then noticed her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?" _

_Jack slowly stopped laughing, and looked at his sister sadly. He got up, and noticed he'd dropped the rag of clothing he used on his cut. He immediately picked it up as he sat back down where he was, and put it back on his gash before continuing. "We're in the brig. Lord Beckett has us now. Cap'n Teague he-" Jack couldn't bear to say it, and he refused to call his father, his father._

"_Jacky, yer not in front o' the crew, ya can call 'im dad. Come on now, continue." Angie said._

_Jack shook his head and looked down. "I refuse t' call that man me dad!" _

"_Why Jacky? Why?" Angie asked._

"_He traded us fer' his freedom. Beckett made 'im a deal, an' he agreed t' it! The deal was that if Cap'n Teague gave Beckett us, he'd let 'im free, as long as he never came t' Port Royal again. He traded us, fer' 'is freedom Angie!" Jack said holding back tears._

"_He couldn't—He wouldn't—No…" Angie breathed as she felt like she was going to fall._

_Jack got up and hugged her._

_Angie pulled him down onto the bench and sat down with him, and continued to hug him, closing her eyes to keep from crying as Jack did the same._

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvxyz**

_After 5 minutes or so of hugging which seemed like an hour of silence and sorrow, the two broke apart, and Angie looked at Jack's ripped sleeve. "Jack, what happened to your shirt?"_

"_Nothing." Jack said quickly._

"_Jacky." She said giving him a stern, motherly look._

_Jack sighed, and looked down, then back at Angie. "Remember fightin' those Navy soldiers on the ship?" Jack asked._

"_Aye…" Angie nodded slowly._

"_Remember when the one cut me on the arm?"_

_Angie didn't need any more information. She sprung up. "You still didn't get any treatment fer that?!?" She asked furiously._

"_No." Jack said plainly._

"_I can't believe it! What did Beckett want with us anyway? To just go an' take us to Port Royal only fer us to die later?!?!?" Angie yelled._

"_Angie calm down!" Jack yelled over her as he got up and grabbed her shoulders._

"_No Jack. Come 'ere. Let me fix this." She said as she ripped up the arm of her shirt and then started to wrap it around Jack's arm where his cut was. It hurt like crazy. But what did he expect?_

_Jack watched as his sister wrapped the ripped shirt cloth tightly around his wound and then tie it to keep it from falling apart._

"_There. All done." Angie finally finished with a look of satisfaction._

"_Thanks." Jack said surveying the newly wrapped cut._

_Angie only nodded before looking away and sitting back down on the bench next to Jack._

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvxyz**

_It seemed like forever since the two sat there, and they had fallen asleep next to each other, when they were rudely awoken by the clanking and rattling of their cell._

_Jack got up immediately and looked at Angie. Angie got up a moment after him and both became aware of their surroundings instantly._

"_Ah! I see you're awake!" Said a short man that stood at the entrance of the cell with a sly grin on his face._

_Jack looked at the man fiercely. "What do ya' want Beckett?" He demanded._

"_Calm down, Jack. We're at Port Royal. You and your sister may come with me." He ordered._

_Angie and Jack got up, giving Beckett an icy glare, and then Beckett moved to the side to allow them to exit their cell. He then closed the cell behind them, and then led the siblings above deck. The light burned their eyes from the dim and dark brig they had become so accustomed to, but the salty air was all too familiar as well as the wind. As they came up above deck, a young boy Jack's age but a bit shorter than him, looking exactly like his father, came towards them. _

_So the trip went as planned?" The boy inquired._

_Beckett nodded. "It did. Now the crew will bring our stuff back ashore, but I need to show our new guests where they'll be staying, and explain to them what's going on. Come along with me. Get acquainted." Beckett said the last sentence with another grin and looking towards Angie and Jack, then back at his son._

_The boy nodded. "Yes father." _

"_That's my boy." The man said proudly as he smiled again._

_As Beckett and mini Beckett walked along side each other, with Angie and Jack trailing along, as soon as the two Beckett's couldn't see, Jack stuck out his tongue, and crinkled his nose in disgust at the boy as they walked off the ship and onto the docks._

_Angie looked at Jack and made a stifled chuckle, trying her best not to laugh out loud and make either of the Beckett's turn in curiosity of what she was laughing at so much._

_Jack smiled widely at her, and then made another mischief-making grin. He then stood right behind 'mini Beckett' looking forward, and then mocked/imitated the formal way the young boy in front of him walked._

_Angie covered her mouth to stop from laughing, and when one of the Beckett's turned, Jack went back to his normal piratey strut like his father. Once they turned their head back forward, Jack would stick out his tongue and give the same disgusted look he first gave towards 'mini Beckett' then smile, and imitate the way 'mini Beckett' walked._

_Angie couldn't help but at least blurt out a few laughs, drawing attention to the two behind the Beckett's as they walked down the docks and through the town, but whenever one of the Beckett's did turn their head, Jack would manage to just in time, wipe his evil little grin off his face, slap on a 'poker face' and walk normally. Then he'd give his disgusted look, and go back to mocking the Beckett's formal way of walking._

_Jack was a sly, cunning, little trickster, and had gotten most of that from his dad. Even if he didn't realize it, he was a lot like his dad, and despite that he didn't like his dad at the moment, he still loved him at heart, and was just upset and confused at why his father would make such a horrendous deal with Beckett. Angie noticed it, and anyone who knew Teague and just glimpsed at his son or spent a day with the boy, knew that this boy was exactly like his father in looks and behavior. _

_Jack loved to mess with people when he could, and even in the bad mood he was in and the weakened state from his cut, he was still acting like his normal self, and maybe all he wanted to do was cheer Angie up. If he was trying to, it was defiantly working by the looks of the red faced 13 year old next to Jack._

_As the 2 pirate children followed the Beckett's through the town and into a large building, they knew what was going to happen. They were going to have to live with the Beckett's._

_Jack was horrified. His face grew wide with horror. __**'This is worse than watchin' mum die! We're goin' t' havet' live with these "look at me I'm fancy!" and rich—well actually, rich ain't too bad...'**__ Jack thought to himself, smirking a bit to the rich part._

_They were led into a large room, where the Beckett's stopped and faced Jack and Angie, and Jack stopped his little mockery game instantly, spread a plain look on his face, and then looked at Beckett and 'mini Beckett'. Obviously, shortness ran in the family._

"_This is our home. Since you two are now under my watch, you'll be living here with us. Now you have to play fairly, and I will be confiscating those swords, and giving you new clothes to wear instead of those—" Beckett looked at their clothes in disgust. "—things."_

"_I like me clothes that I'm wearin'!" Jack objected. "And I won't be wearin' those bloody outfits!" He added giving a look of disgust at their outfits._

"_You are under my rules Sparrow, and you will do as I say!" Beckett insisted._

"_Like hell I won't!" Jack shouted._

"_Your father gave you to me, and you will do as I say! Is that clear?" Beckett said as he lost his temper._

"_I don't take orders from you." Jack said coldly._

_Angie looked from Jack to Beckett. "Jack, unfortunately, he's right, as much as I hate t' say the scoundrel is, he is."_

"_I don't care! I'm not listenin' t' him!" Jack said pointing back at Beckett._

_Mini Beckett was just as outraged, perhaps even more than his father, at the pirate boy before him. He drew out a sword, and held it up at Jack's throat._

_Beckett didn't tell his son to lower his sword, he just watched, hiding his pride in his son in that annoying little smile of his that always showed on his face somehow. It was like a sign of power. A sign of power that got really, really, tiring after the first time you see it._

_Angie looked at Jack, then to Beckett. "Are ya' gunna stop them? Or let 'em fight?" She demanded the man._

_Beckett didn't turn to look at her, or answer._

_Angie watched as Jack drew away from 'mini Beckett' and showed a look of fear._

_He went and poked the end of the sword, and looked at his finger. "Oi! That one's sharp!"_

"_Did you expect it to be dull?" The boy with the sword retorted back._

"_No, just didn't expect you to own one such as this." Jack countered back._

"_Well I do. So that's that. What's the matter pirate? Forgot your sword?" 'Mini Beckett' teased._

"_Ain't no possible way." Jack said. He grabbed his cutlass, and pulled it out quickly._

"_Not that bad of a sword yourself." The young Beckett said. "And I thought it'd be made of wood!" he chuckled._

"_Not quite, mate." Jack said._

_Angie watched her little brother and Beckett as there was silence, and then Jack stepped forward and thrust out his sword and slash at the younger Beckett._

'_Mini Beckett' blocked the attack, and held his sword up against Jack's._

"_Yer not that bad fer a midget." Jack remarked._

"_I am __**not **__a midget!" 'Mini Beckett' thrust his sword towards Jack, and they broke apart, then Beckett struck another blow, but Jack blocked it._

"_What's the matter, a pirate got your tongue?" Jack laughed._

"_Mini Beckett' grinded his teeth, and practically threw his sword at Jack. Jack dodged the hit, and then returned a slash back at the younger Beckett. The boy moved quickly, and cut Jack off again. The two swords made a clashing noise, and then broke apart again. The 10 year old Navy brat struck at Jack again, and cut him along the top of the right wrist. Jack grabbed his wrist for a moment, and seethed in pain._

'_Mini Beckett' smirked and snickered._

_Angie looked over at the older Beckett, fed up, and was about to walk over to Jack when Beckett stopped her, and held her back by the arms. "Let me go!" She yelled, but she had no such luck. Not even a 'no'._

_Jack took his sword and lashed Beckett on the right arm. He tried to hide his joy, but couldn't help but smile._

_Angie was still being restrained by Lord Beckett._

_The younger Beckett lunged towards Jack and Jack moved to the side, and kicked the short, young, 10 year old to the ground. "Mini Beckett' tried to trip Jack, but he jumped over his leg, seeing it coming. _

"_Yer goin' t' have t' do better than that when fightin' a pirate, mate." Jack said grinning._

_Beckett just got angrier at Jack and went to swing at Jack's leg's, but he missed again._

_Jack kicked Beckett down again, and then came over to Lord Beckett and Angie. He held his sword at Beckett. "Hand over me sister now." He threatened._

"_Not unless you say you'll put that sword away and promise to stay and do as I ask." Beckett said._

_Jack looked at Angie, then back at Beckett. "How about ya' let 'er go, an' then I'll stay here, and do whatever ye' ask, eh?" Jack asked._

"_Fine. She goes. But you stay." Beckett said looking at him._

"_Aye. Fine."_

_Beckett released Angie._

"_Go Angie, I'll be fine. I need t' learn how t' survive on me own. I think I can handle it now." Jack assured her._

"_But Jack--"_

_Jack looked at her. "Angie. Please. It's better me than you." Jack insisted._

_Angie puffed, and looked at her little brother. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Ya' be careful now." She said. Then she whispered in his ear. "I'll be back fer ye'."_

_Jack nodded, and closed his eyes, holding back tears. He knew he wouldn't see his sister for a long time. He then put his sword away, and opened his eyes to watch as his sister flooded out the doors of the Beckett household, and off into the world. Jack could only hope that his sister would be fine, and that she'd be able to have a good life, and that she'd return for him some day soon. There was no telling how long Jack would last here with these putrid people. He looked back at Beckett, then at the boy on the floor, getting up now._

_He knew it was probably stupid, but he tried it anyway. He tossed his sword at Beckett, and then ran through the doors. But guards were on duty, and quickly grabbed him, and escorted him back to Beckett. _

"_Thank you men." Beckett said, and then the guards walked away and shut the doors. Beckett looked at Jack._

_Jack crossed his arms, and looked for his sword. He saw it on the floor, and went to reach for it, but Beckett picked it up and held it away from him._

"_I don't think so, Jack. You promised to stay here and follow my rules if I let your sister go. I kept my end of the bargain, now it's your turn."_

_Jack just looked at Beckett._

"_If you're going to be stubborn, I can just kill you now. Would you like me to do so?"_

_Jack stayed quiet, and just stared at the horrible man he was now stuck with for who knew how long._

"_I thought so. Now what do you say we leave here, get you and Cutler here some medical treatment, and then I'll show you where you'll be staying." Beckett said._

_Jack merely looked down at his cut on his wrist, then at the younger Beckett who had gotten up, and was standing again, but holding his arm where Jack had cut it._

_Beckett led the two boys out of the room, and then took them to go get the medical treatment they needed. Beckett did not want another soldier to go to an early grave. Sparrow would be useful, when the time came. But for now, he had to be treated well, and trained up. He had a bright future ahead…if he ever decided to behave._

**abcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnoPIRATESqrstuvxyz**

**Sorry that chapter was so long. I hope it makes up for the delay in the update I promise I will update much sooner, or as soon as I can. I promise! Thanks for bearing with me everyone. Keep up the AMAZING reviews!!**

**The next few chapters may be flashback, or there might be something with the present thrown in, and then going back to flashback. I just want to make the story as long as possible, and draw it out a bit more and everything, if you get what I mean. **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please just press the blue button over in the corner and review if you want another chapter!!**


	4. A Fellow Pirate Lord

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 4: **

**A Fellow Pirate Lord**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love getting them! Just keep 'em up, and I'll do the same with the chapters. It's quite easy for you, not as easy for me.**

**So keep up the great reviewing, and here's the next chapter. It will have some present stuff in here, it's not all going to be flashback. A reviewer kindly asked me to do so, and I think it's a good idea, so here you go everyone! Chapter 4!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Barbossa had two buckets of water in his hands as he, Will and Gibbs went below deck to wake up Jack. The 3 were just about to descend the stairs when they heard a voice shout out to them. They turned around to see a ship next to them and a woman on the ship yelling out to them from the helm.

Barbossa handed one bucket to Will, and handed the second bucket over to Gibbs. The two men watched as Barbossa went to the railing of the ship to get as close as he could to the neighboring ship.

"Who be the Captain over there?" The woman asked.

Gibbs and Will looked over at Barbossa.

"I be the only Captain standing." Barbossa replied.

"That doesn't quite answer my question. Who's the Captain o' this ship?" The woman asked.

"It be me, Captain Barbossa. Captain Sparrow is out at the moment, but he be here as well. What business do ye' have here, lass?" Barbossa asked.

"That's Captain Sparrow to you, Captain Barbossa." The woman yelled back.

Will and Gibbs dropped their buckets. The buckets fell to the ground and the water leaked every where on the deck.

Barbossa turned to see their shocked faces and the empty buckets on the ground. "What'd ya' do that fer' lads?" He demanded.

The two were speechless.

"Did-did she just say-Sparrow?" Will asked.

Barbossa glanced back at the woman. "Well Captain Barbossa? What's the matter with you and yer' crew? Girl got yer' tongue?" Captain Sparrow yelled back tauntingly.

"No lass. It be yer' name that got to us. Ye' said yer' name was what now?" Barbossa asked.

"I'll say it once more, but not again. Captain Sparrow is my name. Captain Angelina Sparrow." The woman said.

"Yer' not related t' Jack Sparrow are ya'?" Gibbs asked coming up beside Barbossa. Will followed and stood next to Gibbs.

"Unless ye can think of another Sparrow besides him, then aye, I be related t' said pirate. But that's beside the point. I be here to talk with me brother." Angelina said.

"Wait--brother? Jack never said he had a sister!" Will said amazed.

"There's a lot o' things Jack never said, mate." Captain Sparrow replied.

"Aye, that be true. But ya' can't be speakin' with Jack." Barbossa told her.

"And why is that?" Angie asked in a bit of an annoyed and impatient way.

"He, well, he's not conscious at the moment." Will said.

"Aye, Captain Sparrow. He hasn't been himself lately." Gibbs told her.

"How so?" Angie asked.

"It's a long story. Will here seems t' know the most. Why don't ya come aboard, and he'll explain it to ya'." Gibbs suggested.

"Aye. Thank you." Angie said. Angie got a bit closer to the _Black Pearl_ and then cut off a rope, swung across her ship, and over to the _Black Pearl, _landing swiftly on her feet like a cat before Barbossa, Gibbs and Will, who had spun around watching her like hawks as she flew from one ship to the other.

"She really is Jack's sister." Gibbs stated as he watched how she landed aboard the ship.

"So, where be Will? The lad ya were talkin' about?" Angie asked.

"Right here Captain." Will felt a bit odd calling her Captain. He took a step forward.

"Why don't ya take me t' me brother, and then ya' can explain what's goin' on." Angie told him.

"Aye." Will nodded. He then led her down below deck to Jack's door.

"Pintel, Ragetti, excuse us. We need to see Jack." Will said.

"Aye master Turner." Pintel said, and him and Ragetti moved to the side and opened the door for the two pirates, then closed the door behind them.

Will glanced at Jack, still sleeping, and then back at Angie. Now that he looked at her up close, she truly did look like Jack. The hair, the face, the attitude/behavior, they even both wore a red bandana around their foreheads. It was like seeing doubles, only one was a man, and the other was a woman.

"Aww. Poor little Jacky!" Angie exclaimed in a whisper as to not wake Jack.

Will turned and looked at her. "Jacky?"

"Aye. That's his nickname. He looks almost the same as he did when I last saw him. He's grown a lot though, none the less." Angie said.

"So are you his younger sister?" Will asked.

"No. Older." Angie said.

"Older sister? So Jack's younger than you?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Aye. 3 years younger to be exact." Angie said.

"Wow. I mean-I never would have guessed." Will said.

"So tell me, what's wrong with Jacky?" Angie asked.

"Well, lately, he's been drinking a lot of rum. A lot more than usual. He's been spacing out a lot. Just this morning I came in to tell him we were close to Shipwreck Cove, and I watched as he didn't notice me standing there for 5 minutes. He looked like he was somewhere else, and was drinking a lot of rum. Probably without even knowing it. I even saw him cry. Then when he noticed I was there finally, he was so surprised he fell off his chair. When I asked him about the crying thing, he completely denied it. A few minutes after I had told him what I came to tell him, he came up above deck, and was so drunk, he couldn't walk. Then he started getting delusional. He thought that we were in here, and that Captain Barbossa was part of the Navy. He was screaming and yelling things and trying to attack Barbossa." Will finally finished. "He's not acting like himself at all. Do you know anything that could possibly make him act like this?" Will asked.

"The poor little guy! I think I know what's going on." Angie said.

"What is it?"

"He's thinkin' about the time Beckett captured our father's ship and he traded us fer his freedom. An' no, it's not Cutler Beckett, it was his father. Who is just as bad, if not worse than Cutler." Angie said.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I need t' check somethin' very quick." She said ignoring his question. She walked over to Jack, and pulled down his shirt on the side so that it revealed his upper arms. She wasn't even shocked when she saw there was a visible scar of a deep cut in Jack's arm. "Just as I thought." She said pulling the shirt back up and giving a small sigh. "He's still got the cut from when one of the Royal Navy men cut him on the arm."

"How'd that happen?" Will asked.

Angie sat at the end of Jack's bed looking at Jack, and then she looked back at Will. "He was defendin' us both. But neither of us were quick enough to see the soldier come back down with his sword, and he cut Jack right on the arm. I remember bein' so freaked out about it when I finally woke up in the brig." Angie said.

"What happened to you?" Will asked, wanting to know more about the mysterious Jack Sparrow and what had happened to him and his sister.

"Well, I think Jack said that when that soldier cut 'is arm, I went straight into big sister mode. I started fightin' with that soldier, an' I think Jack said I was hit over the head with the hilt o' the sword by the soldier I was fightin'. When I woke up, I was in the brig of Beckett's ship with Jack." Angie said.

"But why did Beckett want you two?" Will thought aloud.

"I don't know. I didn't stay with him for long." Angie said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked a bit confused at what she meant.

"Well, I escaped. With the help o' Jack o' course. But, he stayed behind to-" Angie couldn't say it, because it hurt so much to talk about it.

Will sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it's probably tough for you to talk about this."

Angie shut her eyes, and silently nodded. "You have no idea Will. No idea."

"I'm sorry for asking you about everything. I--I had no idea." Will said, now sorry that he had made her rip open old wounds.

"It's not your fault." Angie said looking down at Jack again. "We've been through so much. An' Jack, I have no idea what he went through after I left. An' that's about 20 years or so that I don't know about." Angie said. "An' just imagine. Havin' t' live with the Beckett's. Havin' t' do everythin' that Beckett tells ya' to. Poor Jack." Angie said again. "But what he's gone through, it's made 'im stronger." She assured Will.

"Aye. I'm sorry Captain Sparrow." Will said.

"Just call me Angelina." Angie said. She took Jack's hat off, and stroked his hair, and looked at him.

"So what are you doing around here?" Will asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm one o' the 9 Pirate Lords. Armand the Corsair was killed in battle. He gave his title t' me." Angie said.

"When did this happen?" Will asked.

"A week ago. Unfortunately, the Brethren Court an' everyone else was so focused on some other things such as the song bein' sung." Angie said. "An' somethin' else I'm not too sure of. So because o' that, they didn't notice much when Armand left me in charge."

"Aye." He nodded understandingly. "The other thing that was of concern was Jack." Will said.

"What? What happened to him?" Angie asked getting all big sisterly again.

"He was trapped in Davy Jones's locker. But we saved him, and he's back, obviously. But now we've got to get him back in one piece again before we get to Shipwreck Cove." Will said. "We can't have him like this at the meeting." He added glancing at Jack.

"Aye. I think I can help with that." Angie said. "Step back, an' stay quiet. I'm goin' t' try an' wake 'im. Savvy?"

"Aye." Will said. He stepped back, and watched as Angie got up, and shook Jack by the shoulders. "Jacky! Jacky wake up!" She yelled.

Jack groaned subconsciously, and swatted a hand at her. "Just a little longer Angie!"

Angie chuckled. "No Jacky. Now." Angie said.

Jack groaned again.

"Come on Jacky! Wake up! Now!" Angie ordered.

Jack opened his eyes, and slowly got up. He then looked at Angie, but since he was still a bit sleepy and still a bit dazed, he thought she was someone else. He grabbed his sword as Angie arose from the bed and stepped back so he could get up out of bed. "Touch me again an' I'll kill ya!" He yelled holding his sword at her.

"Jacky calm down! It's me!" Angie said, trying to hide laughter.

Will was laughing.

"Whelp! What are you doing in me Captain's Cabin! Who's this? Angie?" He looked at her as his mind and eyes came into focus.

"Yes Jacky. It's me." She said softly.

"Angie, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he lowered his sword and put it away. He flopped onto the bed and stared at her.

"Should I leave?" Will asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"No" Angie said at the same time as Jack.

Jack looked at Angie. "What are you doing?"

"I want him t' stay. He's a good man, Jacky." Angie said smiling at Will.

Will flashed a smile at her. "Well that's a first." Will muttered.

"Angie..." Jack said looking at her.

"So can I stay in here? Or no?" Will asked.

"Aye." Angie said. "You can stay, Will."

Will nodded, and leaned against the wall watching the two siblings.

Jack looked at Will. "Ya' lucky eunuch. Usually it takes a while fer her t' trust someone."

"Jacky, be nice."

"I'm really liking your sister Jack. She's nice." Will said giving a smirk.

"Oh shut it!" Jack said in an irritated fashion.

"Jacky, he cares about ya' ya' know. He truly does. He's a good friend. I don't know why ya' treat 'im like that." Angie lectured.

"Yer' worse than Lizzie!" Jack exclaimed. "What happened t' Angie?"

Angie chuckled as well as Will. "Well, I'm not too sure on who 'Lizzie' is, but I can assure ya' Jacky. Nothing happened t' Angie. She's right here." Angie said.

"'Lizzie' would be my fiancé." Will informed her.

"Ah, ok." Angie nodded. "Congrats, mate."

"Thank you." Will smiled.

Angie nodded, then turned back to look at her little brother. "So I heard that ya' were havin' some drinkin' problems worse than dad, eh?" Angie asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Have not!" Jack said like a little boy as he folded his arms and looked at her.

"Have too!" Will interjected, still leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

Jack glared at Will. "What do you know ya' eunuch?"

"Jacky!"

"Stop callin' me Jacky! I'm not 10 anymore!" Jack snapped.

"Well I'm not 13 anymore but ya still call me Angie!" Angie retorted.

"Oi Angie! That's different! Jacky would be a name ya' call a 10 year old to annoy him like his dad did, and his sister decided t' call said boy that too!" Jack said.

"An' how is Angie any different? My full name is Angelina, so why can't ya stick with that? I've always hated that nickname anyway, but I let ya call me that fer the sake of it!" Angie said.

"Ok you two knock it off!" Will yelled.

"Shut up, Whelp! This is not your fight!" Jack shouted back at Will.

"Jack knock it off! You should have some more respect towards yer crew! Maybe if ya did, then they'd have some more toward you! Apologize to Will!" Angie ordered.

"Yer not me mum Angie!" Jack shouted.

"But I am yer older sister, and you'll listen t' me when I say for you t' apologize to Will for insultin' 'im!" Angie barked.

Jack shook his head. "Yer not me dad, yer not me mum, yer not Captain o' this ship, and yer not Beckett!" Jack said.

"So ya' only listen to them then? But not yer sister?" Angie asked.

Jack was silent a moment, then nodded. "Yep! Or at least at the moment I don't listen to you! Yer bein' ridiculous! I will _not _apologize t' 'im!"

"Jack yer bein' stuck up, arrogant, stupid, and just plain rude! This is a stupid thing t' fight over!" Angie cried.

"Jack, Angelina, please, stop fighting! I'm use to his insults. I don't like them, and sure, they annoy me, but you can't start fighting because of it!" Will insisted.

"Shut up!" The two yelled looking at him fiercely.

Will just stared at them, and then they went on fighting. Will went upstairs, and found Barbossa. "Captain Barbossa, can you help me with something?"

"Does it have t' do with the yelling comin' from down below?"

"Aye."

"Aye. It be gettin' hard to work when ya' got two people fightin' below deck as loud as that."

"Aye, that it is. They're right in Jack's cabin. I tried to stop them, but it was no use."

"Ah, I see the problem, Master Turner. I'll get it all under control." Barbossa said.

"Thank you." Will said. He led Barbossa downstairs, and they opened the door, where Jack and Angie were still fighting.

"I'm yer older sister! Ya should listen t' me!" Angie yelled.

"I'll listen to ya when I want to, but not now! I'm old enough t' make me own decisions and such!" Jack yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Barbossa screamed at them.

The two turned to look at Barbossa.

Barbossa grabbed Jack, and took him to the other side of the room. "Now what seems t' be the problem here?" He asked.

"We don't need yer help Hector! We're just fine thank you." Jack insisted. "Will you let go already?"

"Not until ya' tell me what's goin' on here! The yellin's killin' me ears as well as the crew's!" Barbossa said.

"I'll tell ya the problem! Jack here just won't listen t' me!" Angie said.

"An' who here is the older one?" Barbossa asked looking from one to the other.

"I am. By 3 years." Angie said.

Barbossa looked at Jack, who was trying to break free of the tight, firm hold Barbossa had on his wrist. "Ya best not be tryin' t' escape Jack. It's no use. I'm not lettin' go any time soon." He paused. "If she's older, yer obliged t' listen t' her."

"Thank you Captain Barbossa." Angie said.

"Yer welcome dear." Barbossa said flashing a smile.

"Why does everyone choose her side?" Jack asked.

Everyone in the room ignored Jack's comment.

Jack tried to break out of Barbossa's hold again, but he only tightened it more. Suddenly Jack gave a small cry of pain. "Ow! Let go! Yer hurtin' me wrist!" He cried out.

Barbossa loosened his grip. "What be the problem Jack?"

"Didn't ya hear? Yer crushin' me wrist!" Jack said.

"That's the wrist that he cut you on, isn't it?" Angie asked.

Jack looked at her, then down at the ground, and nodded.

Will looked at them. "What are you talking about? Who cut you on the wrist?"

"Cutler Beckett. When he was 10. So that cut's still there and still hurtin', eh Jacky?" Angie asked.

"You blabber mouth!" Jack yelled at his sister.

"I was just answerin' the lad's question Jack." Angie said.

"And maybe I didn't want you t' answer it!" Jack said acting like a stubborn and whiney little kid.

"Well too late. I just did."

"So that's why ya always wear the black wristband there." Barbossa muttered.

"Aye. That be why. But no one speaks of this! No one! You hear me? Not even you Angie!" Jack said looking over at Angie and pointing his finger at her.

Angie grabbed his hand, and lowered it. "Jacky, calm down. Don't worry, no one in here will tell. Will looks like a man of his word, and Barbossa doesn't seem like the man that would go off tellin' everyone." Angie said.

"You don't know either of them the way I do, sis."

"But I always had a knack for tellin' when someone was trustworthy Jacky, and these guys I can truly say are such. So calm down. Captain Barbossa, you can let go of him now. Jacky, lay down, and rest a little bit more, and I'll see ya when we get t' Shipwreck Cove." Angie said.

"Bu-!"

"Don't fuss! Just do it!" Angie yelled back at him before turning and leaving.

Jack for once actually stared at her as she left, closed his mouth, and sat down on the bed like a trained dog.

"Rest well Jack. We'll get ya when we arrive. But for now, I think ya need t' be alone." Barbossa said.

"See ya Jack." Will said.

The two left the room, closed the door behind them, and then bolted it shut so that Jack couldn't get out.

"I've never seen Jack actually take orders from someone else." Will said as they left Jack's cabin after closing the door.

"You may not, but I have." Barbossa said as they walked above deck, and watched as Angie swung back over to her ship, and began to sail away. Barbossa went to the wheel and took over, and started after Angie's ship, renamed after she had gotten it from Armand, _The Red Lightning._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok, so maybe it's not flashback at all, but I do have present stuff in here. Next chapter does have a lot of Flashback, I'm sorry. It isn't in order of what happened last time with Beckett, that'll probably be later on, but this next chapter is based on another part of Jack's childhood, which I think you'll enjoy!**

**Sorry about the really long chapter, I just couldn't stop typing! lol. But hopefully, you got a lot out of this, and you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please, please, PLEASE review!! Or else no new chapter for you. Sorry, it's the just the way it works. Besides, none of you have been Reviewing recently that much. It makes me sad. :( **

**A special thank you to Natalie-07 for reviewing. Thank you Natalie-07!**

**Thanks to everyone else as well!**

**RandR if you want another chappie!!**


	5. Rules To Follow

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 5:**

**Rules to Follow**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it a LOT. Thank you so much for reviewing everyone, it makes me very motivated to write a new chapter. Thanks for reviewing, and this chapter I will try to add some present time stuff along with some flashback, but I can't guarantee it, so if that doesn't happen, I'm terribly sorry. I try to meet your demands the best I can so you enjoy the story as much as possible. Please let me know if I'm still keeping in tune with Jack, and the characters from POTC I haven't made up. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you!!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_It had been a few weeks since Jack had been reintroduced to the life of Piracy, and before being with Beckett; he wouldn't have had it any other way. But since he had been with the Beckett's, he had started to sway towards the life, ways, and perspective of them, and not the way he had been raised all those years before that._

_It was at least 6 years and almost a month since he had last seen, and heard from his sister. The last 6 years he had spent with the Beckett's. It took a long time to get used to. He had been starved, beaten, and scarred the first year, but then he finally started becoming acquainted to life with the Beckett's. Not that he didn't miss being a pirate, he loved the open sea, and having freedom, at least more than he had with the Beckett's, since he had still had to listen to his father's rules before then. But he had grown accustomed to Beckett's rules after that one rough patch year, and now to be back on a pirate ship and doing what he had been used to before hand, it was just a bit awkward. _

_Jack was a tough person to get to know and a very stubborn boy to break in to the rules of others. He liked giving the orders, not being dealt them._

_He had had 3 years in open seas with the Royal Navy since he had been with the Beckett's. At age 13 he was allowed to join Beckett and his crew on voyages, and he had grown up along-side of Cutler Beckett. But despite the amount of time they spent together, they never got along, even after those long, 6 years._

_The 16 year old now leaned against the railing of the __**Red Serpent. (A/N: I know it's not a very good name, but I can't find any good one's suitable for this one, so I'm sorry that it's so stupid.)**__ It was a ship that the Captain had commandeered from a pirate from Singapore. It was a fast, armed ship, and it was very well built._

_Jack had been thinking loads about his sister. Where was she now? How was she doing? What is she doing? She's 19 right now. Would he ever see her again? Did she miss him? Or did she forget him? Did she wonder about him? His head was teeming with questions that just wouldn't abscond. _

_That's why, when his friend Hector approached him, he could tell that his fellow pirate was troubled. _

"_Jack, what's the problem?" Hector asked looking at Jack and joining him as he leaned against the railing next to him._

_Jack kept looking out to sea, then put his head down, staring at his hands now. "Nothing, Hector. I'm just…thinking." Jack said._

"_Well I'm here if ya' need any help. But just watch out t' make sure me father don't see ya' slacking off. He'd maroon ya' if he did. He doesn't tolerate slackers, Jack. You know that." Hector said._

"_Aye, Hector. I know. I know." Jack said softly, looking back at the sea after glancing towards his friend._

"_I'll be up at the helm if ya' need me." Hector said._

_Jack nodded, without saying anything as Hector headed off, and Jack just kept staring. He was so in thought that he never noticed Captain Barbossa's boots shuffling towards him._

"_You're slacking boy." A raspy voice called to him._

_Jack jumped, and turned around to face him, standing up straight, but he didn't say anything._

"_I thought we were finished with the stubbornness, Jack." The Captain said._

"_We were. I'm sorry Cap'n, I was just, er, thinking." Jack said quickly._

"_Aye. I noticed. But ya' can't be doin' that too often, boy. Yer a part o' the crew, and they all need ya'. If yer not doin' yer job, then the crew ain't a full crew. Ya get what I'm sayin' boy?"_

_Jack nodded._

"_Alrighty then. Don't go off to wonderland. Ya have some free time later t' think, but now ya need to focus on yer duties. If ya don't do that, you'll be swimmin' with the fish. Got it?"_

"_Aye, Captain Barbossa. Sorry sir." Jack said._

_Barbossa watched and waited, and Jack took a moment before remembering he had to go to his post, and quickly took off to where he should be. As soon as Jack disappeared off to his station, Barbossa looked up to his son at the helm, and watch him stand straight and proud as he turned the wheel. He could tell the boy had a lot of skill, and one day, he would make a fine Captain. As for Sparrow, he didn't know how the boy would survive. He was a great sailor, but didn't sit well with taking orders. Only giving them. He could make a fine Captain possibly, but probably not as good as his son. And it wasn't just the 'son factor'. It was truth._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack was still sitting there on his bed, staring deep into space, and thinking.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Above deck, Barbossa was watching and steering, pursuing the _Red Lightning_ as it sailed to Shipwreck Cove. They were about a days worth away.

Will was next to Barbossa, as he shared some of his past to Will about him and Jack.

"So you two used to be close?" Will asked.

"Aye. Very." Barbossa said.

"Until you mutinied upon him."

"Aye." Barbossa said simply.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Jack had gone off to his station, and looked around as the other men scurried around doing their jobs. He then got back to what he was supposed to do, but suddenly he felt sick. He went up to talk to Hector, but he felt too sick to even move he sat down, and leaned against the side of the ship. Another crew member nearby noticed Jack's strange behavior, and walked over to Jack, and kneeled down next to him. _

"_Jack, what is it?" He asked him._

"_I feel sick." Jack said in a false sound of weakness._

"_Want me to get the Captain?" The man asked._

"_No, just let me go down below deck and rest a bit. Would ya mind tellin' the Captain of my where about's?" Jack asked as he got up slowly with the help of his fellow crewmate._

"_Aye. That won't be a problem, mate. Go ahead down below. I'll inform the Captain fer ya." The man nodded, and watched as Jack went below deck to the crew's quarters where he had a small dedicated area to himself to sleep and stay at. He sat down, and sighed, putting his tri-cornered hat over his face, and closing his eyes. He wasn't actually sick, though it had seemed unbelievably real, he had just wanted to be alone, and he was not in the mood to work on the ship, he just had too much on his mind. He kept having flashback's of the previous years, of when his mother died, when his father gave him and his sister to Beckett, the last day him and his sister had together, the day he had passed out because he hadn't been fed because he was locked in the brig for disobedience to Lord Beckett and the starvation was extra punishment. He remembered the time when he and 'mini Beckett' had gotten into yet another duel, and Jack had gotten beaten for giving Beckett another scratch on the arm. He remembered the first time in 3 years he had gotten on a ship, the time he was whipped for trying to run away. The thought of the whipping made his wounds sting once more, and he winced. He had been through a lot, and behind the face of a stubborn, determined young boy, was a tormented child. But after all that he'd been through, it just made him all the more stronger than before. As they say, "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Captain Barbossa was walking up and down the deck surveying the crew's work and their progress, when he stopped upon Jack's empty station. "Sailor!" He called to the man that Jack had talked to earlier. _

_The man looked up and stopped doing his duties to face his Captain. "Yes, Captain Barbossa?" he asked._

"_Where be Jack Sparrow? Do ya' know where he is?"_

"_He was feelin' sick Captain. He was too sick to come over and talk to you, so I told him I'd let you know of his where about's and that he could go down below deck." The man explained._

"_Aye. Thank ye' Mr. Alexander." Barbossa said, and then he walked off to the helm, to visit his son for a while and check in on how he was doing._

_Mr. Alexander, or Ryan Alexander, went back to his work._

_Captain Barbossa was on his way to the helm, when he forgot to tell Ryan Alexander something. He walked back over, and Ryan looked up just as the Captain approached. "Master Alexander."_

"_Yes, Captain?"_

"_Would ye' mind takin' over Sparrow's duties as well in his absence?" Barbossa asked._

"_Aye sir, not a problem."_

"_Thank ye'." He said once more, and then he walked over to the helm._

_Ryan Alexander continued working, only this time he was multitasking, and would go from one task to the other, after working for a short period of time on the first, then moving to the second._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Jack was still laying in his hammock and rocked back and fourth as he tried to uncrowd his mind and clear it, but there was no such luck. He continued thinking and thinking of his past. Soon afterwards, he drifted off into sleep._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack fell down upon his bed, laying on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. He continued thinking about his childhood, and soon drifted off into sleep just as his young self in his flashback did.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"One time, Jack was whipped for not obeying me father's rules/orders, and also for slacking. I remember he didn't shed a single tear, at least in front of anyone. I also found out that he had previous marks from another time, but he's never shared the story with me, as close of friends we were." Barbossa sighed at the memory. "Jack was, and still is a stubborn person. He doesn't take orders, he gives them. That's why he had such a hard time with me dad." Barbossa explained.

"I never knew Jack had such a bad childhood." Will said.

"There's only so much we know about ole' Jack." Barbossa replied. "There's a lot that we still don't know about. Jack only told me the basics. His mother died, and his father abandoned him and his sister. We found Jack in Port Royal where he decided to join the crew when my father bombarded the town and the Navy wasn't out at sea. It took him about a month to finally adjust to pirating again, as well as finally follow me father's orders when he gave them." Barbossa said to Will.

Will gave a stifled laugh. "Figures Jack wouldn't be easy to tame."

"It got him into trouble a lot. Like one time when he said he was sick. When my father came down to check on him, and saw him sleepin', an' that he didn't look sick, he got pretty angry. He woke the boy up, and yelled at him. Jack spent a week in the brig fer that, an' I had to bring him food, and take over his duties while he was in the brig. Jack always got himself into trouble for his laziness. He was almost marooned twice for that."

Will's eyebrows raised, and he looked shocked at all the new information he was learning about Jack and Barbossa. "Interesting…" He finally said.

"So now you've had your history lesson. We'll be at Shipwreck Cove in about a fort night. By then, Jack should be fine."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Captain Barbossa and his 18 year old son Hector walked down below deck to where Jack was. The Captain lifted Jack's hat carefully, to make sure that he didn't wake the sleeping 16 year old orphan, and noticed that he didn't look the least bit sickly. Not even a small inch of paleness covered his face. His face boiled up red and in fury, and he tossed Jack's hat to the ground. _

"_WAKE UP YA LAZY SCOUNDREL!" He screamed to Jack._

_Jack yelled, and was so startled, he lost balance on his hammock, and fell off and hit the ground with a thud._

_Both Barbossa's just shook their heads in shame and pity for Jack, and then from the ground, Jack looked up, fully awake._

"_Yer a clever boy, Jack, but what ya did wasn't so smart on your part." Captain Barbossa said._

"_S'cuse me?" Jack said furrowing his eyebrows and looking confused. He had totally forgotten about acting sick._

"_Ye know perfectly well what ya did Sparrow! An you'll be spendin' a week in the brig fer it too!" Captain Barbossa snarled._

"_I didn't do anything, I just felt sick!" Jack said._

"_If ya felt as sick as ya said ya did, then ya would still look sick, or at the least bit pale! But you look neither pale nor sick! Therefore, I know ye lied t' me Jack Sparrow, and for that, you'll have to be taught a lesson. There are rules to follow on my ship Jack Sparrow, if ya want t' stay on. So I suggest, ya follow 'em." Captain Barbossa said. He put his face right in front of Jack's as Jack stared up at him. Jack started leaning back, but if he leaned back any further, he would fall onto the ground. He looked at Barbossa who was inches away from his face, and his son standing behind him, watching. Barbossa looked at Jack, and then screamed in his face, "NO SLACKING!" He gave Jack a deadly stare, and then moved back, got up, and then told his son to take Jack to the brig. Afterwards, he left._

"_I told ya not to get caught!"_

_Jack just stared at Hector, and suddenly lost his balance. "Whoa!" He shouted, and then waving his arms to try to somehow stop himself from falling, hit the ground. "Ow." He muttered._

_Hector laughed slightly. _

"_Oh shut it!" Jack snapped as he got up. Hector helped him up, and then took him down to the brig._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_You know, he really overreacts, your dad." Jack noted as Hector and him stood before a cell in the brig._

"_That's Captain Barbossa to you, Jack." Hector told him._

"_Since when did you get all defensive about what title I give yer dad, Hector?" Jack asked._

"_Since…now. Just get into the bloody cell!"_

_Jack sighed. "You're no fun anymore. What happened to the __**fun **__Hector? The one I hung out with on deck when we had free time?" Jack inquired as he looked at Hector quizzically._

"_I have responsibilities, Jack. I need to keep up with those, ya know. Get in the cell!" He repeated._

_Jack sighed again. "Fine." He said. _

_Hector opened the cell, and gestured for Jack to enter._

_Jack glared at him, and then walked in. _

_Hector closed the cell, and then locked it. "I'll bring you your meal in the morning." He told him, acting more like a captor than a friend._

_Jack just sat on a bench, and leaned against the wall, and started whistling, "A Pirate's Life For Me"._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Hector walked over to his father. "He's in the brig, Captain. Just like you asked. How long is he staying in there fer?" Hector asked._

"_A week. While he's down there, you'll have to fill in fer 'im. Do his duties in his absence, and I promise I'll make it up to ya."_

"_Fine." Hector said. _

"_An' don't forget to bring him 'is meals." Captain Barbossa added._

_Hector gave a small, short moan, and rolled his eyes. "Aye, Captain." His father didn't like him calling him dad, or father in front of the crew. His dad had told him to call him Captain._

"_That's m'boy." Barbossa smiled, and then walked off to the helm, while Hector went to work at Jack's station instead of at the wheel as usual._

"_Jack owes me when he's out of that brig." Hector muttered angrily to himself._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_Drink up me hearties yo, ho!" Jack finished for the umpteenth time. He'd been singing "A Pirate's Life For Me" for over an hour to keep himself busy, and was now growing tired. He laid down on the bench, and attempted to sleep._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I hope you liked this chapter, mates! I hope it was **_**nice**_** and **_**long**_** for ya!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and that I balanced it all out and everything ok. Thanks for reading, and pretty, pretty, PRETTY PLEEEEEEEEEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! Do NOT be a read and run person! It only takes a few seconds to press the button, and leave a comment. **

**Thank you very much!**

**Tres**


	6. Angie's New Start

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 6:**

**Angie's New Start**

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews everyone! You had me practically in tears from the awesome reviews. I'm so happy you love the story so much! It makes me really motivated when you give such great reviews, and you guys seriously, you made me smile so big, and almost cry. Yes, I admit it. What can I say? I'm sensitive. Thanks again everyone! I love you all!!!**

**Ok, so enough about my emotion crap, onto the story! Sorry if you don't like this one!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Seeing her brother again sent back so many memories for Angie. He had grown a lot, and he seemed to have done well for himself since she had left him. Angie sat down on her bed, tired from a long day. She had seen her brother for the first time in years. She now felt a bit like a stranger to him now though, because she hadn't seen him in so long, and she knew very well, that over the years, people change. Jack had to have changed. He was still very much the same, but also very different at the same time. Maybe they were small changes, maybe they were bigger ones. It didn't seem like any big ones though, which was good. She didn't think she had changed so much. At least she hoped not. She kept thinking about her and her brother, about the past, the present, the future, and she soon grew tired from thinking so long and hard. She laid down, and fell asleep, the thoughts still flooding her mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Angie ran and ran, and looked back only once to see the Beckett mansion disappear slowly. She ran off down the roads, people turning their heads and staring. Angie wasn't scared, though she was angry. She was furious about everything that had recently happened. She was sad. She was upset that Jack had to stay with the Beckett's, and that she had to leave him. She wanted so much to go back to him, but that would be foolish. He had risked his own happiness, freedom, and life for his sister, and she wasn't going to make that sacrifice useless. So therefore, she kept running and running, and she didn't stop, despite the attention she was getting from others, and her body's orders to stop since it was tiring out from all the running. Suddenly, as she was bursting down the streets of Port Royal, a strong arm grabbed hers, and she jerked to a stop, her neck making a small snapping noise from running so fast and suddenly stopping. She flew forward, and then back, finally seeing what had stopped her right in her tracks. She came face to face as a male pulled her close. He was a man with a curling black mustache; black hair a bit past his shoulders, a menacing smile, a tarp wrapped around his head, and he wore exotic clothing, that wasn't quite the fashion in these seas. She knew instantly that he was a pirate, and she didn't want to anger him, since she saw a pistol tucked in his sash that was wrapped around his waist. He stared at her, and as the people nearby turned back to what they were doing, the man yanked Angie over into an empty blacksmith's shop._

"_Unhand me!" Angie cried._

"_I'm sorry, lass. But I'm afraid I can't be doin' that any time soon!" The pirate said. He had a think accent._

"_Then at least tell me who ya are!" She demanded._

"_Where are my manners?" He said in a bit of a teasing and sarcastic manner. His expression flickered a devious smile that made her a bit nervous. "I am Ammand the Corsair."_

"_The pirate lord?" She asked in disbelief. She didn't know weather to believe him or not. She knew all the current leaders because her father was the Keeper of the Code and one of the Pirate Lords. But she had never gone inside with her father. Neither had her brother. Their father never let them in. It was 'confidential talk', and he didn't want the siblings to hear any of it. So they had always stayed aboard the ship with the rest of the crew._

"_The very same, dear. Come with me. I must leave soon, or the Navy may as well have me and me ship and crew." He said, tugging her arm slightly, and moving towards the door. Angie stopped him._

"_Wait a moment. What makes ya think that I'm goin' wit' you?" Angie asked him as she lowered her eyebrow. If she went with this pirate lord, there was no telling what he might do to her. Not to mention, if she went with him, she would never stand a chance against seeing her baby brother ever again. Besides, she didn't want to go with this man. The look in his eyes and just his basic appearance made her skin crawl around nervously. She didn't like Ammand very much, and certainly didn't want to be stuck in the open seas with him. His eyes looked devilish, and he looked like a cruel man. Of course, pirates, especially Pirate Lords, were not known for being kind. They were notorious, and vicious. But to her, there was just something about this pirate that made him seem harmful to her._

"_You have no choice." He said menacingly._

_Angie inconspicuously reached for her pistol, slyly and quietly as she kept on talking. "Oh really?" She asked._

"_Really." The unsuspecting pirate said with a small smile, showing his hideous yellow teeth._

_Angie now had her gun in her hand, took a step backward, and shot up her arm, revealing a pistol pointing sharply at the Pirate Lord Ammand. He looked alarmed, and shocked, that she had been able to grab her pistol without his noticing, but he did not seem to be afraid. He reached for his pistol as well, but there was a click noise, revealing that if he made another step, she would be able to pull the trigger, and kill him. He stopped where he was, and looked at her. _

"_Ya don't have the guts t' kill me, girl."_

"_Would you like to test that claim?" Angie asked, still holding the gun up to his face._

_Ammand had no answer, and looked at her fierce, fiery eyes. This young pirate woman meant business. "What do ya want?" He asked._

"_I want ya t' leave, an' not bother me again." Angie said._

"_Aye, lass. But if ya ever want to, ya come aboard me ship if we ever cross paths again. Yer welcome aboard me ship. Ye've proved yerself a strong young pirate, and I would be honored t' have ya aboard me ship. Maybe we shall meet again, and if we do, ya may come aboard me ship if ya like." Ammand offered. "Remember the name, 'The Baron'." _

"_We'll see." Angie replied. "Now go. Before my finger…slips." She said giving him a glare._

_Ammand left for the door to the Blacksmith shop, and then looked at Angie before leaving._

_Angie was left in the Blacksmith's alone, and only then did she lower her gun. She then looked around, and waited a bit before walking out, as to make sure not to run into Ammand the Corsair again. She walked around Port Royal for a while. As she was walking, a woman grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her to the side. __**Not again!**__ Angie thought. Ammand had done the same earlier, but this woman didn't look like a pirate at all; since she had a dress on, and a white bonnet holding up her hair. She looked at Angie from head to toe, observing her ragged, piratical appearance._

"_Dear girl, you look like a wreck!" She exclaimed, holding Angie by the arms. "How about you come along with me, and I can help clean you up and give you a place to stay? Hmm?" The woman offered._

"_That's awfully kind of ya miss, but-"_

"_-It's no problem at all, dear. I'll let you stay with me if you help with some chores." The woman insisted._

"_Well, I haven't got any other offer, nor any where else t' go, and I got no money…" Angie thought aloud._

"_Then you simply must come with me! I'll give you some money and shelter in exchange for you doing some chores for me." The woman told Angie._

_Angie sighed. "If ya insist. Thank ya." _

_The woman smiled. "It's not a problem, darling. Just come along with me now." The woman said, as she pulled Angie by the arm and led her through the darkening streets of Port Royal, and arriving upon a house looking out upon the sea. The woman led Angie in, dragged her up the stairs, and into a small guest room, with a bed, a dresser, a bedside table, a desk for working at, and several other basic bedroom items, as well as some decorative items such as paintings or vases. The room had two blue curtained windows, which looked out onto the streets and the shore and ocean. It was beautiful. _

_Angie looked around the room and then turned to look back at the woman. "Thank ya…um…" She didn't know how to address the woman._

"_I'm Lucy Turner. But you can just call me Lucy. Who would you be?" The woman asked._

"_Me name's Angelina, Angelina Sparrow. Thank ya Lucy." _

"_Not a problem, Angelina. Are you the daughter of Teague Sparrow, perhaps?" Lucy questioned._

"_Is there a problem with it?" Angie asked._

"_No. I was just curious, Angelina. I hope it wasn't too bold of me to ask."_

"_No. Not at all." Angie replied._

_Lucy smiled. "Now let's get you washed up, shall we?" Lucy took Angie by the arm, and tugged her off in another direction to go wash up. _

_Angie thought that the woman was very kind and generous, but maybe accepting her proposal was a mistake. She'd hate to have to wear a dress._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I really love it when you all do so, because it really motivates me to update!! So just a hint: REVIEW!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it didn't have our favorite pirate, Jack, in it. It was just in a way to fill you in on what happened for Angie after the deal with Beckett and 'mini Beckett' as I call him. (hehehe). So please update, and next chapter, I'll be writing some more about Jack's stay with the Beckett's. That should be interesting, eh? I'm going to start it right now, and post it up by tomorrow, Thursday, because I really love writing this as much as you may love reading this, and I'm sorry if you're not so crazy about the flashbacks. I'll try and put some present day stuff in there, but it may not happen, but right now, I'm going to go work on chapter 7, and you should like that. I'll make it interesting. The only reason why I'm willing to update so soon, is because on Friday, even if I will be at my moms 'till Saturday and won't be able to write or anything, I'll be going crazy and reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I'm going to get it at Midnight at a store since I pre-ordered while I'm at a pre-party, and I'll be reading that like crazy until I finish. So if I don't update for a while, that's why. I may finish this story soon, but I'm drawing it out as much as possible. I'm very sorry by the way for the hideously long and almost TOTALLY unnecessary author's note.**

**Remember, REVIEW!!! And I'll post the next chapter up ASAP!!**

**Tres**


	7. It's Just The Beginning

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 7:**

**It's Just The Beginning**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**What I was thinking, instead of flashbacks, maybe just start a whole new story for both Jack and Angie. One for each. I'm not too sure yet, but what do you think? Let me know in your review.**

**Thanks again everyone!! Keep up with the awesome reviews!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Jack walked into his new bedroom. There on the bed, was a large box. He frowned, knowing what it was, and opened the box. Inside, was another dreadful pair of "proper" clothing for him to wear. He refused to wear it. Throughout the last couple days within staying with the Beckett's, Jack had been forced to do many things he did not want to do, and he normally didn't do this stuff. It was out of the question for a pirate to do things like this. He absolutely hated it. He looked at the clothes, and picked them up, and walked over to the window. He opened up the window, and threw the clothes out the window. He closed it, hearing someone scream, and walked away, ignoring the screaming woman. He kept his normal pirate clothing on, and smiled satisfactorily at his work. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_A maid for the Beckett's was outside watering the plants, when out of nowhere, a pile of clothing was tossed onto her head. She screamed, from shock, and then took the clothes off of her head. She sighed, and looked up at Jack's window, knowing what had happened. The boy had done it again, but at least the clothing was still clean. The previous time, it had landed on the bushes, fell into the mud, and fell into the water bucket that the woman used to water the plants with. She shook her head disappointingly, sighed again, and then walked inside, leave the bucket of water by the plants, and then walked inside to find Lord Beckett. She walked through the halls, then knocked on the two large wooden doors in front of her. _

"_Come in." Answered a man's muffled voice from behind the door._

_The maid opened the doors, and walked in, and up to the Lord's desk. She looked at the pile of clothing still in her hands, and then up at Beckett. _

"_What is it now, Lillian?" Beckett asked in a bit of an annoyed tone. "I was busy working on strategies for the fleet."_

"_I'm sorry sir, but…he's done it again." Lillian said as she held out the clothing towards him._

_Beckett sighed. "The boy will never learn, will he?" he asked more to himself than his maid._

"_I suppose not sir, but at least these one's are still in perfectly fine condition." The maid informed him._

"_Thanks you Lillian." Beckett said._

"_You're welcome, sir. What should I be doing with these then?" She asked, looking down at the clothes._

"_Return them to his room, and try to get him to wear them, I suppose. But I doubt the stubborn young pirate will do so. Bring the clothing back to me if you can't get him to wear them." Beckett said, rather carelessly. He was growing tired, and annoyed with Jack's stunts, in which he knew the boy thought were rather humorous. He had ruined at least 4 pairs of clothing by now, and by god, he would get the boy to wear them one day or another, and today would be the day. Beckett knew it. He knew Lillian would be back._

_Lillian nodded. "Yes, sir." And then she exited._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Lillian knocked on Jack's door. Jack was playing with his sword in which he had managed to be able to keep, and when he heard the knock, he sheathed his sword, and then answered. "Come in." _

_Lillian walked in. "Lord Beckett required for you to put these on." She said to him._

"_I thought you got the message I didn't want to wear those bloody outfits the first time when I dropped them into your bucket of water." Jack said. "And again when I dropped them into the mud, and the third time when I dropped them into the bushes." He added._

"_He's not going to give up you know. You might as well put these on before Lord Beckett gets angry with you and beats you. He can you know." Lillian informed Jack._

"_He already __**IS**__ angry with me Lillian. He would have beat me already if he had the guts." Jack told her. "But he hasn't. has he?"_

"_No, sir, but-"_

"_Exactly." He said. "Do not call me sir, Lillian. It sounds-" Jack just made a face to explain it. "Savvy?"_

_Lillian nodded a bit hesitantly. "But will you please, for your own sake, put these on? Jack?" She begged._

"_I can't be doin' that, Lillian." Jack told her._

"_And why not, Jack?" The maid asked him._

"_Because that's not who I am." Jack told her. He had said this several times now. He loved tossing the clothes out of the window, and getting Beckett annoyed, but what was really annoying was when the maid then came in and begged him to stop, and why he always threw the clothes away. Then Beckett would come in and scold him, and then that would be it, and he'd get to keep his pirate clothing on because he had no clothes that were, "suitable" and "mini Beckett" refused to hand over any of his clothing to Jack. But this time, the outfit had missed its initial target, and now he may end up wearing the horrid clothing._

"_But Jack, Lord Beckett will not like this. You shouldn't anger him." Lillian insisted._

"_Ya might as well give up, Lillian. I'm not giving up my pirate life. Face it." Jack told her._

_Lillian sighed. "Have it your way then, Jack. I'll have to go to Lord Beckett and tell him that you refused. But you've been warned." _

_Jack rolled his eyes, sat down on his bed, and watched as Lillian left his room. It would only be a matter of time until Beckett came in and yelled at him._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Beckett stomped in about 10 minutes later, with 'mini Beckett' trailing right behind him. "Do you __**enjoy**__ angering me?" He asked angrily._

_Jack gave a pondering look for a moment, and looked up at the ceiling, then he looked back, smiling, and nodded. "Yep! Very much actually…"_

_Beckett glared at him. "It's not wise to anger me boy.-"_

"_-The name's Jack, mate." Jack told Beckett with his easy going manner. It only made Beckett angrier._

"_This clothing" He said, holding out the clothing Jack had thrown out the window, "is not cheap…Jack. They cost a lot, and you __**WILL**__ wear them! One way or another!" Beckett said._

"_An' what if I don't?" Jack asked._

"_Then you shall be beaten."_

"_If that were true, mate, I'd already 'ave been beaten several times." Jack retorted smartly._

_Beckett's face cringed and twisted into a tight angry form. "Ahh. But you will today!" Beckett said._

"_What makes ya' so sure o' that?" Jack asked._

"_I can do it you know. I won't hesitate."_

"_As much as you did last time? And the time before, and the time before that?" Jack asked as he rose one eyebrow and folded his arms, still sitting calmly on his bed, as if it were a regular, non-heated discussion._

"_Do __**not**__ insult me, Sparrow." _

"_Do I look like a bird to you, mate?" Jack asked as he cocked his head to the side, just trying to annoy and anger the man more._

"_Knock it off, Jack Sparrow, before I end up killing you!"_

"_You know, I'd have thought you'd beat me by now. But it seems that you just don't have the guts, and just stand there and let me anger and annoy and insult you more." Jack said smartly. "So if you say you're going to kill me, yer really sayin' yer just goin' ta keep on listenin' ta me, an' keep lettin' me tick you off, because you don't have the guts-as I said before- to even pinch me. So therefore, why should I be afraid of you, and take that as a threat, since you can't even pinch me?" Jack finished._

_Beckett scrunched his face in confusion, and looked at Jack. "Guards!" He shouted, and two guards immediately show up in the room._

"_Take young Jack Sparrow to the dungeons, and whip him. Show no mercy." Beckett instructed._

"_Look at tha'! Ya can't even whip me yerself ya weak cowardly git." Jack called back at Beckett._

_The guards grabbed him by the arms, and took him to the dungeon._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Jack sat at his bed. The sky was dark and starless, and the sliver of moon that was shown in the sky made a small glowing reflection upon the floor, lighting it up as well as Jack's boots just barely, scarcely showing its presence upon the floor and Jack's knee-high boots his father had bought him. Remembering the old times didn't help the immense stinging in the young pirate's back as he let a few tears drip down his face. It was a blessing that the Beckett's and the maids, and other servants within the household were asleep, and the moon did not choose to reflect briefly upon his face as well, nor his back, for obvious reasons. _

_He had not cried during the whipping, for sure. He was much better than that than to show that he had felt enough pain to cry. It would only show weakness._

_That's why it was more than an act of god for Jack that the Beckett's and the other's within the household had retired to the bed chambers earlier than usual, seeing as Jack occasionally let out a snuffle, sob, grunt, or cry from the sadness, and the pain. _

_Jack partially wished that he hadn't been so bold and heroic and let his sister run off to be free of the gruesome Beckett family, and elect to stay behind for her. He wants so badly for her to be there, at all times, to hold onto, help with his wounds, and keep him at least remotely happy. The only slight bit of satisfaction he got around the place anymore was pissing off the Beckett's, and the servants and maids. But even that didn't make him wish he'd have done something different, or even obeyed Lord Beckett. He missed his sister. He missed his mother, whom he barely knew, despite the 5 years he was with her for. And even though he wouldn't actually admit it out loud, he truly did miss his father. The one who had took him on so many adventures while growing up. The one who had taught him about pirating. He loved his father despite some of the things he did that made Jack angry with him. Such as how he didn't have time to train Jack to sword fight, and yet he did Angie. How he didn't truly fight to protect Jack and his sister, but more or less his reputation and ship. And how he had made the deal with Beckett that had sealed this miserable fate before the young pirate._

_But something had changed on the day that Eliza Sparrow died. Something about Captain Teague Sparrow changed on the day of May 6__th__ 5 long years ago. The man became a drunkard, and a pirate. A scallywag! Teague Sparrow's feathers were ruffled, and they never did smooth back down into the graceful blades they had once been. He seemed older, and more worn out, and he seemed like he had given up on everything. He became a bit more strict with the children, and as soon as he had it all prepared, the family moved out of London, and went off to the Caribbean, hoping to forget the sadness and grief that lingered every time they walked through the doors of their home, and every time they passed a shop, building, or saw a picture, or favorite of something that Eliza had cared for, shown interest in, or graced her presence to. The children and Teague were never the same ever since then, and they had sailed the seas ever since June 3__rd__, spending the least time possible in port._

_Jack grinded his teeth together, and seethed in pain for a moment, with another harsh sting he received from his back. He tried to picture his darling older sister, and his mother, but the pain and sorrow distracted him, making it impossible to look back and recall their faces and such. Jack sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He was too in pain, and not to mention, if he did go to sleep, his back would sting more from touching another solid item. He let another few tears slip beneath his worn and tired puffy eyes, and sat there, looking down at the lowly moon lit cement floor, passing the time by as he watched its shadow fade back into day as his eyes dropped, unable to sleep through the night, watching as the moonlight was replaced by sunlight, which Jack found harshly burning his eyes with the sudden brightness. He covered his face, and before he knew it, there was a knock on the door. Without an answer from Jack, the person entered. To Jack's complete and utter dismay, in walked Lord short Beckett, and his son mini Beckett trotting from behind, both dressed in fine blue and gold outfits and clad in white powdered wigs. Jack thought they looked ridiculous, but was too worn out and too sagged and saddened that he wasn't able to, nor did he want to laugh, or even stifle a small giggle at their preposterous appearance._

"_No laughing this time? Not even a grin?" Chirped mini Beckett cruelly._

"_No, mate." Jack replied in a low, soft voice._

"_And why is that, perhaps?" Lord Beckett questioned, giving a small smirk between his cheeks, thinking that he had finally broke in the wild stallion that was Jack Sparrow._

_Jack shrugged, his hat over his face as he leaned against a pillow against the wall with his hands folded within each other and his right leg splayed straight while his left was lifted up a bit, folded and bent at the knee._

"_If your not going to answer, then perhaps you'll answer this: Will you wear your uniform, boy, or will I have to force it upon you myself?" Beckett asked._

"_No need." Jack said in the same tone as before._

"_You mean you're agreeing?" mini Beckett asked with raised eyebrow._

"_Aye, mate. You happy?"_

"_Quite." Lord Beckett answered. "I expect you out in at least 20 minutes, no more, or I will get a servant or maid to fetch you." He came up to Jack, placed the pile of neatly folded clothes upon Jack's bed, and walked out, mini Beckett spinning around, his coat tail flying for a moment to follow the quick movement, and then straightened and followed after the Beckett's as they walked down the hall, down the steps, and then could no longer be heard._

_Jack got up slowly, taking his hat off, sighing deeply, and then looked up. He looked back down, turned to face his bed where the reached outfit lie, and then picked the outfit up in his hands, and unfolded it out before himself to observe it. "Brace yourself, Jacky. There's no telling how yer goin' ter look in one o' these things."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Look at that! Jack actually listening to orders. I know this chapter was a bit depression, but I promise the next will try to contain some present events going on, including arriving in Shipwreck Cove. So brace yourselves, review, and I'll update ASAP!! Thanks everyone! I'm so sorry if this chapter has mistakes and stuff, more than usual, because I was too lazy to reread it and edit it as usual. I really wanted to post it. Thanks again for understanding!**

**Tres**


	8. Lucy Turner

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 8:**

**Lucy Turner**

**Thanks so much everyone for your reviews! I love getting them, and they make me so happy. I can probably write another chapter by tomorrow, considering the fact that I probably won't be up to doing much else because I'm getting 4 teeth pulled out. Extractions. The next step is braces. Yuck! This I hope will get my mind off what's going to happen tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing!! I love you all!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_There was a large whack against the wall of the small cottage house on the shoreline of Port Royal in which Angelina Sparrow was staying, and there was a scream. Angelina quickly went to her closet and opened it, grabbed her sword, and ran down the stairs, and came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, seeing there was no problem; however there was a strange and unfamiliar man at the door, hugging and kissing Lucy as tears swelled in his eyes. It was clear the man had been away for a while, and Angie could hear Lucy's sobs and tears of joy clearly, for the woman did not hold back. Angie didn't doubt that probably half of Port Royal heard the woman's cries. Angie assumed the man was probably Lucy's husband, although she hadn't talked about him. The now 14 year old relaxed, seeing how happy the two were to be reunited at once, and smiled. Then she noticed she was wearing a dress, and was holding a sword. Knowing how awkward it looked, as much as she hated having to put away her sword, she jolted upstairs, hoping she wasn't noticed, and ran up the stairs again and put the sword away. She then walked calmly back down the stairs as to avoid any unwanted attention. Angie watched as Lucy and her husband parted from each other, and only then did they notice Angie._

_Lucy's husband noticed first, and looked up at her. "Who's this Luce?" He asked, examining Angie closely._

_Lucy turned and looked at Angie standing at the bottom of the steps, clad in her woman's clothing that was much different than the usual pirate clothing she wore, and a white bonnet, making her hair disappear in a bun underneath it. _

_Angie wished she could have let her hair flow free, and not have to be trapped inside the bonnet, but she had no choice. Lucy would not have it, and that was her second out of 3 rules that Angie had to follow in order to stay. Besides that, Lucy was a kind woman, feeding and caring for Angie properly, in return that Angie followed Lucy's orders along with respecting her and acting appropriately, doing several chores for Lucy, and wearing proper ladies attire instead of her dreadful pirate clothing. This would suffice, even if Angie was not too keen on the idea, for having a home and food was better than being on the streets with nothing but the clothes on her back._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry Will. This is Angelina. I found her out on the streets looking for a place to stay, and I let her into our home. I hope you don't mind. But the poor dear was a mess and she had nothing." Lucy said._

"_Nice to meet you Angelina!" Will Turner said kindly as he stepped toward her and held out his hand, smiling at her._

_Angie shook his hand, and smiled back at him. He was quite a kind man it turned out. "Nice to meet you too, um…Mr. Turner." Angie said._

"_Please dear, call me Will." He responded._

"_Will do." Angie said with a firm nod._

_Will turned to Lucy and smiled. "I like this girl!"_

_Lucy grinned as well as Angie. She was glad to be so welcomed by the Turners. They were extremely kind._

_There was a short silence, which was broken when Lucy turned to her husband and asked him something. "So, dear. How was your trip?"_

"_Trip?" The man seemed not to recall for a moment, and then he remembered. "Oh! Yes! Brilliant. We did well! It's so good to be back though. So great to be back on land and back with you." Will told her smiling. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek, and Lucy momentarily blushed. She then turned to face Angie._

"_So Angelina, dear. Did you finish your chores?" She inquired as she looked at Angie._

"_Yes, Lucy. I did."_

_Lucy smiled. "You're such a wonderful girl. I'm so glad to have you here. I'm sure we'll all get along great." She said, meaning her, Angie and Will._

"_So I assume you're a merchant seaman then?" Angie asked._

"_Exactly. It's an interesting job. I get to see so much, but I still missed Lucy." Will said. "So did anything else interesting happen while I was gone?" _

"_No. Nothing but the arrival of Angelina." Lucy told him._

"_Ah. Well the reason I took longer than usual was do to the fact that I was all the way back in London. I was thinking that it might be nice to move back there Lucy. We've lived here a while, and it is truly nice there, but being back in London made me realize what a great place it is. What do you think, Luce? Do you want to go back there?"_

_Lucy looked stunned, and Angie looked from Will to Lucy. "Well…I don't…I'm not sure…I'll have to think about that, Will." She finally finished._

"_No problem. Take your time, dear." Will told her calmly._

_Lucy just nodded._

_London. London brought back so many haunting memories to Angie, and without knowing she fell to her knees, and she felt water at the rim of her eyelids about to fall. She couldn't help it. London was where her mother had died, and where she had lived previously. For some reason, despite Angelina's toughness she had developed, she was weakened with the mention of the place where something life changing had happened to her, and the old wound was now freshly cut open._

_Lucy and Will ran to her, and helped bring her back to her feet as she started crying, and then sat her down at a nearby chair. _

_Angie sniffled, and took a few deep breaths, and Lucy ran off to go get her a cloth to clean herself up with and wipe the tears away as Will stayed there, kneeling down beside her and comforting her, running his hand up and down her back, patting it and trying to calm her down, his other hand on her knee. _

"_It's all right Angelina. It's all right." He cooed softly, and soon Lucy had returned from the kitchen, and ran over to Angelina and handed her the clean white cloth._

"_Thank you." Angie sobbed._

"_Your welcome dear. Just please, stop crying! I hate to see you like this." Lucy said._

_Angie squeezed her eyes shut, and then whipped the tears away from her face. She slowly stopped sobbing, and was now silent, except for the deep breaths she was taking._

"_Angelina, dear, what happened?" Lucy asked her as she kneeled down in front of her, holding one of Angie's in between both of her small, soft and delicate ones. _

"_My mother-my mother died in London. I'm sorry-it just-it just brings back the memory and-I'm so sorry." Angie said._

"_It's ok Angelina, it's alright." Said Will sympathetically. "It's going to be perfectly alright." He said again._

"_Thank you." Angie said, still blotting away tears. She sniffled, and then blotted her face again and then her eyes, and she tried desperately to stop the tears._

"_It's perfectly fine, dear. We don't mind." Said Lucy._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_ANGIE!" Shouted a voice. "ANGIE!" It cried again._

_Angie ran into the room at all haste, and saw Lucy there, sitting on the bed, waiting for her. "Is something wrong, Lucy?"_

"_I've got to tell you something, but you mustn't tell Will, I will." Lucy told her._

"_What do you mean?" Angie asked looking clueless. She was nervous. What was worrying Lucy so much that she didn't want to tell her husband, who was out at the store buying food for them._

"_Angie…I'm pregnant." Lucy told Angie in a hushed voice._

"_You're-You're what?" Asked Angie, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped, and she was in disbelief._

"_I'm pregnant." Lucy repeated._

"_Since when?"_

"_Since yesterday. Please don't tell Will, I will." Lucy said again._

"_I promise I won't tell him. I promise." Angie told her._

"_Thank you." Lucy said, laying a hand on Angie's. "And I must tell you this. I think I will go with Will away to London again. Here I heard there is lots of stories of piracy raging through the waters, and I think I better go with him. If I do, we'll be leaving most likely by the end of next month."_

"_Really?" Angie said, tears at bay._

"_Yes. Really. I'm sorry Angie, but I think it would be better since I'm starting a family with Will. If you want, you can come, and we'll continue raising you as our own. You're like a daughter to us both Angie." Lucy admitted._

_**Here come the tears.**__ Angie thought. At that, she started crying, and got up and hugged Lucy tightly. "Lucy, you're too kind."_

_Lucy hugged her back, tears filling her eyes as well. "You are kind in return, child. You are truly a wonderful girl, and I would love to take you along. Will you come?"_

_Angie looked bewildered. She didn't think she could leave Port Royal. It had become her home. "Lucy…I--" She stuttered as they pulled apart._

"_You don't have to-But I would love it if you did…"_

"…_I'm sorry Lucy. I can not." Angie finally said. "…I would like to stay here. But thank you so much for your offer."_

_Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, but if you change your mind before next month, then we'll be glad to take you still." Lucy told her._

"_Thank you." Angie said._

"_You can take the house if you like. You can keep it until you have somewhere else to go if you'd like." Lucy offered._

"_Thank you Lucy. That's very kind of you!" Angie said._

"_Not at all, Angie, dear. Not at all." Lucy said._

_Angie hugged Lucy again, and then said, "You're like my second mom, Lucy."_

_Lucy smiled, though Angie couldn't see because she was hugging her, and new tears glided down both of their faces. They pulled apart a minute later._

"_I finished my chores already."_

"_That's my girl." Said Lucy smiling._

_Angie smiled back at her and whipped the tears away with her sleeve._

_Lucy did the same, and then they smiled at each other again. They both got up. "Well, I'm sure Will shall be back soon. I better go get the kitchen ready to cook. Would you like to help?"_

"_Of course." Said Angie._

_The two left the room, and went down to the kitchen, just as Will appeared through the door._

"_Got the supplies!"_

"_Just in time." Lucy said smiling as she walked over to him at the doorway of the kitchen and she gave him a peck on the lips._

_Will smiled, and then set down the food._

"_I'll help with dinner." Angie said._

"_Thank you dear." Lucy said, and then the two set to work, as Will went into the other room to sit down and relax after a day out._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Dear Angie,**_

_**A couple days ago, young William Bradley Turner. He was named after his wonderful father, and his middle name comes from my late brother, Bradley. If he had been a girl, the name would have been Angelina Jade Turner. **_

_**William is such a handsome young baby. He's got a bit of jet black hair, and dark chocolate eyes. Will says that he's got my eyes, but the rest of him looks more like Will. **_

_**I wish you could see him. He would love you, Angie, he really would. **_

_**On the other hand, unfortunately, Will has to go on another trip. He doesn't know when he'll be back, he says. I really hope he does soon, because I don't know how I'll take care of William all by my self, but I'll manage, I'm sure. **_

_**How are things back at the cottage? I heard things were getting rough. There is a lot of piracy going on I've heard, so just be careful, dear. Promise me you will?**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Lucy and baby Will**_

_It had been at least 8 months since Lucy and Will had gone to London, and they had left Angie about 1,000 galleons. She had used a little less than half already, and she was doing great. Angie quickly wrote a response letter to Lucy, and then ran down the streets to deliver it so that it could be take to Lucy. _**(A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't the way it worked back then, but I'm sorry. I really want to include this, and I'm writing this quickly because I really need to get to bed.)**

_**Dear Lucy and baby Will,**_

_**That's wonderful to hear about baby William! He sounds like what will be a handsome young lad. I wish I could see him so badly!**_

_**You were going to name him after me if he were a girl? Lucy, that would have been too sweet of you! You wouldn't have had to do that. Makes me glad to know Will's not a girl! I hope you both are doing well.**_

_**I'm doing well. I got a job at the Governors household as a maid. Isn't that wonderful? I'm still living in the cottage, and it's still the way you left it when you went to London.**_

_**Will left? I hope he'll be back soon for Will's sake. Being without a father…well I know what that's like. It's not very good. I wish he'll be back soon as well as for your sake. It doesn't look too well for a mother to have no husband supporting her and by her and her baby's side. Would you like me to send some of the money you gave me back? I've only used about 400 galleons, and I don't need the 600 more! Let me send you some so that Will and you have plenty while the grown Will is gone. Maybe so that we don't confuse ourselves, we could give grown Will a nickname? What do you think?**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Angie**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Angie got a letter back about a half a month later. She opened it up as she sat at the table where they all used to eat, and read the letter aloud to herself._

_**Dear Angie,**_

_**That's a wonderful idea! How about Bill. That's his middle name. What do you think? Will seems to agree! He clapped his hands at the idea and squealed. Little baby Will is so full of life, its amazing. He got a bit bigger since the last time I wrote, and Bill's still not back. I'm getting a bit worried. He doesn't usually take this long on his trips.**_

_**I'm so glad to hear that you got a job at the Governors household Angie. I'm so proud of you!**_

_**You defiantly do not need to send any money to me though. I do not need it. Thank you for the offer though. it was very kind of you. **_

_**I'm glad to hear that you're still at the cottage and that its still in mint condition. You seem to be doing great, and me and Will are as well. He loves it here!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Lucy and Your baby brother Will**_

_Angie smiled and a tear leaked down her cheek at the message. She sent a reply message, saying that she agreed to the nickname Bill for Will. She also talked about the other day, when one of her fellow maids tripped over a pillow when one had fallen to the floor while Angie and another were working on remaking a bed. The maid that had tripped had walked in to put some clothes away when she tripped. The clothes went flying, and flew all over the dresser, and even though Angie and the other maid got in some trouble, it was still hilarious to watch, and the two had laughed so hard, while the other maid just glared at them. They had had to pick up the clothes that fell, and help the tripping maid put away the clothes, __**and**__ they had to remake the bed. It wasn't that bad, but it was still more work, but they still had fun when the maid had tripped. Angie would never forget it._

_She hoped that Bill would be back soon, and was worrying herself at why he was taking so long. She had told Lucy not to worry, they'd be fine._

_On the other hand, she was glad to hear that Will and Lucy were doing well. She had sent her word of joy for them through the letter as well. She was so happy for Lucy and Will._

_She also said hello to Will through the letter. Angie couldn't be happier. She had a new family, and she had a young brother, even if she wasn't related to him, Lucy was practically her second mother, and Bill like her new father, and Will was basically her brother._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_It was a rainy, dark a dismal day and Angie had just gotten another letter, but it was not in the same handwriting of Lucy's that she was used to. She opened the letter after changing out of wet clothes, which had been soaked by the rain while she was coming home, and read the letter._

_**Dear Miss Angelina Sparrow,**_

_**We are sorry to inform you, but on January 15**__**th**__**, Lucy Anne Turner died of Pneumonia. Her husband William Bill Turner, disappeared, and has never come back, so therefore William Turner is being sent back to Port Royal to stay with you, seeing as you are the closest relation to him that is left around.**_

_Angie had started crying, and it caused the last words on the letter that said who the sending was to become smudged. She threw the letter to the floor. At least she'd have Will, but she had lost Lucy, the woman who had practically become her mother. She folded her arms on the table, and put her head in her arms, and cried herself to sleep._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thank you for reading everyone! I'm sorry this wasn't the best written chapter towards the end, but I was hurrying to finish because I really have to go to bed. I will update by tomorrow hopefully, and even if there's no reviews, though I doubt it since you guys are so awesome, I'll update anyway. But no more freebies! Hopefully…lol. I tend to be on the soft side. BUT DO NOT USE THAT TO MY ADVANTAGE!! **

**Please review everyone, and I'll update soon!**

**I know the Will stuff isn't the most accurate, but I'm sorry. I wanted to change some stuff to fit in with this. I hope I don't lose any of you because of it. So this is only modified a small bit, only so that I can attach it onto this and it makes sense. Thanks! Remember, review!**

**Tres**


	9. Letters Of Lucy

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 9:**

**Letters Of Lucy**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love the reviews you send me so much. Let's me know I'm doing something right… let me know if I'm doing something wrong though. I wouldn't want to lose readers!**

**Thanks fore reviewing everyone!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Angie sat up in bed immediately, and she had tears in her eyes. She had just had a dream about Lucy Turner. Then Angie realized something. _What was that boy's name? Will! _But what was his last name? There were most likely tons of men out there named Will! She had the sudden urge to go up on deck and shout across to the _Pearl_ and ask for Will, just to ask him for his full name to be sure. Without being able to contain the anxiety and anxiousness and curiosity building inside of Angie, she threw on some clothes and her boots quickly, and put on her hat so she was representable, and went up above deck. She saw several crew members around the ship, still awake. "Hello, men." She said as she brushed by them. She went to the side of the ship that was closest to the _Black Pearl_, and looked around to see if anyone was there.

Barbossa was at the helm, resting against the side of the rim, and gazing out at the open sea behind. There were some other crew members that were lingering about, and both ships had set anchor. There weren't many men awake and about, but the ones that were just lounging around, drinking rum, and were awake, and not able to sleep, having a night of some insomnia.

Angie continued to scan the deck, and watched as Will made his way above deck, and came up to Barbossa. The two started talking, and then Will started to make his way back to the lower decks, when Angie yelled out to him. "WILL!" She called, but trying to yell too loud so that she avoided waking up anyone below sleeping on either ship.

Will paused where he was, hearing his name, and then turned, looking curious and confused, as he came to the side of the _Black Pearl_ and looked at Angie. "Is everything all right over there?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. I have a question fer ya though." Angie told him.

"Anything." Will answered in a semi-yell so she could hear him.

"What's you're full name?" Angie called back.

"Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to relax!" Barbossa interrupted.

"Sorry Captain Barbossa. Angelina, maybe you should come onto the _Black Pearl _to talk with me. That'd be easier, it seems." Will said, shooting a glance at Barbossa.

"Aye. Good idea, Will." Angie replied, and used the rope from earlier to swing across and land aboard the _Pearl_ on her feet. "Can we go somewhere a bit…private? Possibly?" She asked Will.

Will nodded. "Follow Me. Let's just go around to the other side of the ship. Away from Barbossa and the rest of the crew." Will told her.

"Sounds good t' me." Angie said.

They walked along the ship, and then came to the other side, where they stopped walking, and Will looked at Angie. "So…what was your question again?" He asked, forgetting what her question she had asked earlier was.

"What is your full name? An' I mean middle name included." Angie added.

"It's William Bradley Turner. Why do you ask? You're not like Jack and trying to use me as leverage or to settle a debt, are you?" Will asked.

"He really did that?"

"He really did." Will assured her.

"When he wakes up I swear I'll--"

"—Angie don't worry about it. It's fine." Will told her calmly. "So why did you want to know my name?" Will asked.

"I knew your mother and father, Will." Angie said.

"You what?" Asked Will, thinking he hadn't heard correctly. Maybe there was some salt water in his ears. Maybe he was imagining things…"

"I knew your parents."

"You did?"

"I did Will. Honestly." Angie told him.

"I never knew my mother. My father I barely know. Can you-can you tell me what they were like?" Will asked, hoping she would say yes with all his heart.

"Your mother was a beautiful, and kind woman. When I ran from the Beckett's, she found me, and she took me in. She took me to her house along the shore o' Port Royal, and she let me stay there if I dressed properly, respected her and had proper behavior and such, and if I did a few chores. It was a while after I had been there, and then your father showed up. He was just as wonderful as your mother, and they both were so kind t' me. Well, the next day I believe, after yer father came home, yer mother told me she was pregnant, with you." Angie said. She paused a moment before continuing.

"Your father, he had just returned from "visitin' London" and he told yer mum, Lucy, that he wanted t' move back there again, seein' as there was lots of piracy goin' on in these waters. So Lucy was thinking about it, and she even offered me to come with them. I told her I couldn't. I didn't want t' go so far away from Jack. So yer parents about a month after Lucy talked to me about that, left for London. They left me 1,000 galleons, and the cottage they had once owned." Angie said.

"I got a job as a maid at the governors, and that was the last I saw of yer parents. However, I and Lucy still wrote to each other. 8 months after your parents had gone to London, you were born." Angie said smiling. "I remember getting a letter from her, and telling me all about you. I always thought you'd become a handsome young lad. I guess I was right, though I never thought I'd get t' see ya." Angie continued.

"A while after you were born though, yer father left for a "trip" again. He never came back though." Angie looked almost ready to cry now. "And then I got the letter, on a rainy, gloomy day. I opened up a letter, and read that Lucy had died from pneumonia, and that, you were going to be left in my care actually. But it never happened, for the ship you were to go on was attacked by pirates, and sank on its way over to London, and since piracy had gotten out of hand, it was easier to just keep you in London. So I heard that you were to stay in London, and be--"

"—and be brought up as a blacksmith." Will finished.

Angie nodded, tears in her eyes. "Lucy was like a mother to me. And you were practically a brother." She told him.

Will was speechless. "Angie. Thanks so much for telling me this."

"I believe I still have the letters." Angie said, ignoring his thanks.

"You do?" Will asked, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"I do. Would ya like me t' get them?" Angie asked him.

"Would you?" Will asked.

"Of course." Angie told him. "I'll be back in a moment." With that being said, Will went to the railing and watched as Angie swung back over to her ship, and then went below deck to grab the letters. Within about 5 minutes, she was back on deck, and then she swung back over again, and rejoined Will. "These are both mine, and yer mothers' letters. You can keep them if ya like." Angie told Will as she handed them to him.

Will took the papers and looked at them, and read them to himself, but not out loud. He held back tears as he finished reading the first one that his mother had written herself to Angie, and then looked up at her.

"Ya really do have yer mother's eyes." Angie said.

Will smiled at her. "You two were definitely close. I can tell."

"We truly were."

Will went to the next letter, from Angie to Lucy, and read that one. He smiled up at her. "The whole, 'If I were a girl thing' is just a bit odd..." He chuckled.

Angie stifled a laugh.

"Unfortunately, I did end up not having a father." said Will sadly.

"But you still turned out great. I'm glad to know ya did well." Angie said.

Will smiled. "Thanks. At least I know of one Sparrow who has a heart."

Angie gave a small half smile. "Ya may not believe it…but trust me. Jack has a heart all righ', Will. You'll see." She told him. She looked out at the sea, and away from Will, her eyes looking bright and hopeful. "Some day." She said a bit quieter.

Will looked at her. She was making her way toward the side of the ship. He looked down at the floorboards, and then back up at her. He then realized he still had the letters, and took another glance at them. There were actually written by his late mother. These letters bared her signature, her writing, her thoughts, worries, daily events, and even stuff about him. His mother and Angie had known each other so well. As it appeared, Lucy was practically Angie's mother, and even though Angie had never seen him, Will was like her little brother. It was an odd thought, for sure, for Will. If that were so, it were like he had Jack as an older brother. He shivered a bit at the thought. It was so odd. But seeing how different Angie truly was from Jack, personality wise…it was astounding. It was as if they weren't related at all. But of course, Will had to take in account that Angie had been raised the rest of her life since she were 13, by his beloved mother, or at least for a year, until his mother and father left for England, and she took care of herself the rest of her life. But still, Angie had some toughness, and a lot of pirate in her. That was for sure. Jack had been raised by the cruel Beckett's, and then at age 16 he had joined Barbossa and his father. No wonder Jack was the way he was!

Will didn't even realize that he was still staring at the letters as Angie walked back over to him. "I know you find it unfair," She said suddenly. Will's head snapped up from the letters to Angie. "that I got to know Lucy and Bill so well…and you haven't even a memory. I'm sorry Will." Angie said.

Will stared at her. "But I'm grateful that I got to at least hear about her from someone who knew her well. I still got to see her letters. They mention me in there."

"Yes they do." Was all she said.

There was another long term of silence, in which Angie went to look back out at the ocean, glowing and rocking up and down. Will had looked back down at the letters, continuing to re-read them, and examine them, and he found it hard not to cry, since he was seeing things he had never seen before.

"Thanks again, Angelina. Thank you so much." He said gratefully, breaking the long silence.

Angie looked up. "Hmm?" She took a moment to register what he had said. "Oh. Yea…no problem, Will." She said. "Ya can call me Angie if ya like."

"I thought you hated being called Angie?" Will asked, lowering his eyebrows.

"I think the real reason was because of Jack. The people that called me by that name, I thought were long gone. Jack, me dad, me mum, Lucy, Bill…" Angie trailed off. "I guess I just didn't want him t' start callin' me that again because I didn't want to be reminded of how long I've went since someone last called me that. This is the first time I've seen Jack since….since I don't remember when. Since we were both kids." Angie said. "And I didn't want t' be reminded of me mum or dad, or anyone else either, because believe it or not…but I am a very sensitive girl, Will. One time…when I first met Bill…he said just one word. One destination. London. I started to cry so hard…" Angie trailed off. She was now back by the railing of the ship again, staring out at the sea, not at Will.

Will just stared at her from behind, feeling very sympathetic for Angie. He also couldn't believe she was so open to telling him all this, and Jack was the very opposite. It was as if she read his mind, because of what she said next.

"I'm much more open than Jack…I know." She started. "But…it feels good finally lettin' it out to someone so willin' t' listen. I believe we're even." She said.

"Do you still want me to call you Angie, then?" Will asked.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Thanks for listening Will."

"Thanks for sharing." Will said. "The letters I mean. They're really…They…well, they mean a lot to me." Will finally finished. "…I've never had anything to properly recognize my mother." He added. "…Until now." He said. "…Thanks."

"The pleasure's all mine, Will." Said Angie, turning to face him. She walked over to him, standing right in front of him. She smiled, and hugged him. "A right fine man you are, Will. A fine man indeed."

Will wasn't expecting the hug, but a moment after she hugged him, he then wrapped his arms around her as well, returning the hug with just as much meaning. "Thanks, Angie."

"No…thank you." She told him as they pulled apart. "Now. I believe we both may need some rest." She said. "We don't want to be tired for when we reach Shipwreck Cove. That wouldn't be good at all." She said smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Will said.

"Tomorrow." Angie agreed, nodding. "Good-bye for now, Will."

"Good-bye." He replied.

Angie went back to her swinging rope, and swung back over to her ship, and went below deck.

Will looked down at the letters.

_**Love Always,**_

_**Lucy and Your baby brother Will**_

And then he went below deck, stashed the letters away safely, and went to bed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry to end the chapter people, but I will start up a new one right after this one. **

**If you find any mistakes, I'm sorry, because I'm getting sorta lazy, and I'm getting really bent on wanting to continue the chapters as much as you want to read them. **

**Thanks anyways, for reading and reviewing everyone. You people are AMAZING, and I would not be able to write this story without you all. Thanks for everything, and I will definitely update soon!**

**Please review!**

**/\/\ /\/\**

**\-/ Tres \-/**

**(Those are supposed to be wolves by the way. It's my new signature move type thing. If you get what I mean. lol. I'm a dork like that. lol.)**


	10. Ship Wreck Cove And The Brethren Court

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 10:**

**Ship Wreck Cove and the Brethren Court**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep it up!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack woke up to see a woman's face, smiling widely at him. His vision cleared, and he got out of bed quickly, and became instantly wide awake, seeing Angie there. "Angie! Oi! What are you doing?" He demanded quickly. "Come to order me around again?"

"On the contrary, I wanted to come in and tell ya…we're here." Angie said chuckling, but at the same time, quite seriously.

"Here?" He asked, clueless for a moment. "Oh! Oi! When did we get here? What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Angie said calmly.

"WHAT?!?!?" Jack yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because we all knew ya had a rough night Jackie." Angie said. "We wanted t' let ya rest."

"Rest? I didn't need no bloody rest!" Jack bellowed.

Angie put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jackie calm down. Now let's just go to the Brethren Court Meeting, alright?" She said calmly.

Jack folded his arm stubbornly. "Fine." He muttered.

Angie smiled. "That's my little brother!" She added proudly.

"If you say that inside, I will bloody shoot you." Jack threatened.

"Ok, Jackie. Ok." Angie said smiling, and walking with him above deck, her arm slung around his neck as much as he didn't want it there. Jack put down his crossed arms as they reached above deck.

"Ready to go in, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, coming over to Jack and standing in front of him.

"What do you think, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said sarcastically.

Before Gibbs could respond, Angie did. "Yes. He is, Mr. Gibbs." She said smiling at him.

Will had now joined them up on deck and came up next to Angie and Jack. "Are we ready to go?" He asked them.

"Aye." Jack said looking over at Will. He turned to Angie. "Could you get yer hand off me, Angie?" He asked.

"Oh alright. If you insist, Jackie." She said, and did as Jack asked.

Barbossa came over to the group with Pintel and Ragetti trailing behind him. "Is everythin' alright here?" He asked looking from Will, to Jack, then to Angie.

"Aye, Barbossa. Everythin's fine." Angie replied.

Barbossa nodded. "Then let's say we go join the rest of the Brethren Court and get that meeting started, eh?" He suggested.

"Agreed." Will said.

Angie nodded firmly in agreement as well.

"Aye." Jack said. He started to walk off the ship, while Will and the rest of the crew going along with them to the meeting followed close behind him. Angie set off after them, deciding to give her brother some distance for once, and Barbossa watched her as she set off behind the group.

"Captain, are you alright?" Pintel asked looking at Barbossa.

Barbossa suddenly looked over at him. "Aye. I'm perfectly fine, Pintel." He replied. Barbossa looked back at Angie as she and the rest of the crew followed Jack off the ship, and then he quickly followed after them, with Pintel and Ragetti following closely behind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hmmm…what's wrong with Barbossa? You'll find out next chapter!!!**

**Please review everyone!**

**JUST KIDDING!!! THE CHAPTER CONTINUES!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Where is Captain Sao Fang?" One of the Pirate Lords Demanded.

Jack of course was too impatient to wait for the Pirate Lord to come, and wanted the meeting to just start. Everyone in the room were all anxious and restless, and wondering where the 9th Pirate Lord was.

"Where is Sao Fang?!?!" Bellowed the same Pirate Lord again, already very impatient.

"Sao Fang is dead." Said a young female voice as she stepped into the room. All faces turned to see none other than Elizabeth Swann step up and punch her sword into the globe where the other 8 were.

**A/N: Let me just say now…I apologize for any flaws in this chapter, because from here on in, its got a lot of POTC 3 in it, as it did before, but now it's going straight with what happened, just a little modified though, and I can't very well double check at what was being said during the movie because I don't have a script, because well, the movie is still in theatres, so yet again, I'm sorry, and I will try my best, but bare with me please, and I hope I don't lose any readers from not having accuracy with this part. Now on with the story.**

"What do you mean….dead?" Mistress Chang demanded.

"He was killed during an attack on the ship by the _Flying Dutchman_." Said Elizabeth, now standing in front of them all.

"And he made you Captain?" Asked Jack in disbelief.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"I was in the same predicament a few weeks ago..." Angie said.

Elizabeth turned to Angie. "And who might you be?"

"Angelina…Sparrow."

"What?" Apparently the whole Brethren Court, and everyone else who had not known this, was completely shocked. There was uproar, and the room became very loud, and filled with arguing pirates.

"QUIET!" Bellowed Captain Barbossa. The room silenced at once, and looked at him. "We should be getting this meeting started!"

"Aye!" Yelled the pirates in unison and agreement to Barbossa's statement.

"Alright then." Angie said. "Apparently Beckett and his men are on their way here. Don't ask why, we don't have time for it. We need a plan." She said.

"The lass is right! We need to act quick!" Barbossa said.

"I say we fight." Jack said.

"Are you crazy?" Demanded the French Pirate Lord.

Jack was silent a moment, then put on his smile, and nodded firmly. "Yep! Pretty much!"

Angie rolled her eyes. "Jackie, we can't fight! They've got a fleet under their command and ready to fight!"

"Jackie?" Elizabeth whispered as she sat with Will standing next to her.

Will bent down. "Jack's nickname." He replied.

"Finally…something to irritate him with." Elizabeth smiled, and Will smiled as well when he heard her say that. She could tell Jack was irritated when Angie said that by the flare of anger that appeared on his face and especially in his eyes for a few moments.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack asked glaring at Elizabeth and Will who were still smiling.

"Nothing…Jackie." Elizabeth chuckled, and Jack tried his best not to yell in frustration or yell out in irritation and anger.

"We cannot fight! We are outnumbered!" Cried out Sisumbajee's translator. **A/N: I'm sorry if I spelled his name wrong!**

"We have no choice." Elizabeth said suddenly. The rest of the pirates turned to look at her. "Jack is right."

"I'm right? Oh! I'm right! Thank you." Jack said smiling, and putting his hands together as if he were praying towards Elizabeth.

"He's right?" Angie asked.

"He's right. We're pirates! If we're going down, we should go down without a fight." Elizabeth said.

"Exactly. We must fight…to run away!" Said Jack.

"You've run away from every battle you've been in, Jack." Barbossa argued.

"Have not!" Jack said from across the table back to Barbossa.

"Ye have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"He has not, Captain Barbossa." Interrupted a female voice. All pirates in the room, including Jack and Barbossa turned to face him.

"What?" Barbossa asked.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as well. Will however knew exactly what Angie was about to say.

"Angie…what are you--?"

"When I was 13, and Jack was 10--" She began.

"—Angie don't you dare!" Jack yelled, but she ignored him and continue.

"—Lord Beckett's father overcame our father's ship and--"

The rest of the pirates in the room were listening intently to Angie.

"—Angie don't!!" Jack yelled louder this time.

"—Jack protected me an' fought one of the navy soldiers. He didn't back away, in fact he had to be held down by two soldiers so they could take 'im to the brig. An' later on he an' Cutler Beckett fought, an' Jack won, and I was able t' flee from the Beckett household and live freely. So therefore Captain Barbossa, I must argue the point that Jack has run away from every fight." Angie finally finished.

Everyone looked to Jack, and he felt a strong passion to leave the room at that moment. He turned to Angie and glared at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"Would ya rather be thought of as a chicken? Or a brave heroic pirate?" Angie asked.

Jack opened his mouth to say something again, but was cut off once more. "I think we've got more important matters at the moment than what Jack would like to think of himself as." Will said.

"Thank you, Master Turner. The lad is right. What shall we do about the Navy?" Barbossa asked.

"We should fight!" Elizabeth persisted.

"That is foolish!" Shouted one of the pirates.

"QUIET!" Bellowed Barbossa once more, and the room silenced. "I believe the Code says that the Pirate King must declare war." Barbossa said.

"You're wrong!" Jack shouted.

"But there hasn't been a Pirate King since the first Brethren Court Meeting!" Noted the African Pirate Lord.

"Why don't we let the code decide that, Jack?" Said Barbossa, ignoring the last Pirate Lord's comment. "Bring in the Code!"

Moments later, a man came walking into the room with two very old men holding onto a large book. They waddled in, and the man came up behind Jack, now as tense as could be, as well as Angie, who was looking from Jack to the man behind him, and Jack just stared at Angie.

"Yer in me way boy." Said Captain Teague Sparrow to his son. Angie and Jack both looked at him, hatred in their eyes.

"You abandoned us." Jack said to him, now turning to Teague and gaining some courage.

"What did you say, boy?" Teague asked.

"He said you abandoned us!" Angie shouted.

Teague looked from Angie who had just spoken, and then to Jack, and knew what they were talking about. He grabbed Jack's coat by the shoulder, and then dragged him over to Angie, and grabbed her coat by the shoulder as well, and pulled them away into his cabin, and he looked at the two.

"Let us go!" Angie demanded.

"What she said!" Jack said pointing at Angie as they both tried to get loose.

"Stand still and stop yer squirmin'…because yer not goin' anywhere any time soon. Not until I tell ya why."

The two stopped squirming and looked at him. "This ought to be good…" Jack said sarcastically.

"I wonder what lame excuse ya have fer us this time." Angie said spitefully.

"I can explain." Teague started, but Angie cut him off.

"Oh, I bet you can…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm so sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great, because I didn't think it wasn't the best, but I didn't think it was horrible, but I didn't think it was too good, but I guess you readers will be the judge of that. So just give me a review if you have anything to say, and please, review! I really appreciate reviews, and I reply to them ALL. Plus, there should be some action coming upon within the next few chapters, possibly. So please review! I'm sorry for any inaccuracies, but I can't really check, now can I, because the movie ain't out. So I'm very sorry if any of you didn't like this chapter. I hope none of you stop reading.**

**So please review, and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can! A special thanks to all of you AMAZING reviewers!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**/\/\ /\/\**

**\-/Tres\-/**


	11. Election Day

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 11:**

**Election Day**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and reading everyone! I appreciate it so much, and I thank you all.**

**Now on with the fanfic!!**

**And this chapter, just warning you, may have a little OOCness in it, but I really hope that makes stop reading, but I am trying to keep them all in character as much as possible.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Well ya both know how I wanted t' drop ye off in Port Royal. I was about t' do so, when of course, Jacky ran off…"

Jack gave a small embarrassed look, but it quickly vanished.

"…an' then Beckett attacked the ship."

"Want t' tell us somethin' we don't know?" Angie said in a dangerous tone.

Teague quickly continued. "The reason I was goin' t' leave ya is because I was bein' chased by not only Beckett, but some other Pirates as well. Captain Darren Grey. We made a bet one night, an' he won, but then, being the pirate I was, I left Tortuga, and he'd been lookin' for me since then, t' get back what I owed him, which was my ship, and me working for him. He would o' found it even better to take you two and bring ya upon his ship, so I had to get ya away from the ship. When Beckett came, I knew that even though he wasn't the man I wanted to have ya in the hands of, I knew that you'd be tough, and brave it out. Either that, or you'd escape from him." Teague said.

"Say's you. What kind o' lousy excuse was that?" Jack muttered.

"What was that Jacky?" Teague asked.

"I fought them off, and Angie was able t' get away, but I stayed behind." Jack said. "She got to be free while I stayed with the Beckett's." He added.

"Ya did, eh?" Asked Teague.

"Yes I did, as a matter of fact!" Jack shouted. "I'd rather that bloody Captain Grey had me than you or Beckett!" He added in the same loud and angry tone. He could tell that the Pirates outside were listening.

"Jacky, calm down." Angie said.

"No! It's the first time I've seen the man that deserted us, and the excuse he gave us is just lame! Not to mention that because of him, I've got more than 3 separate scars on me! Would you like to see, dad?" Jack asked angrily.

"I only thought ya had two!" Angie cried.

"Nope! If you count the separate scars from when Beckett whipped me, then that's about 5 or so, then the one on me wrist, and the one on me arm." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Jacky. I didn't know. I didn't mean for everything to happen the way it did." Teague said.

"I don't care. Now if ya don't mind me, we've got a Navy to destroy, a legacy t' save, and a Pirate King to vote on!" Said Jack. He pulled out of his father's grasp, and then opened the cabin door and left.

Angie gave her father the same dirty look she had when she was 13, and then she hurried out behind her brother, and Teague sighed, then followed out the door of his cabin behind them.

The whole Brethren Court had heard Jack's yelling, but no one said anything. It was shocking to see that no fights had broken out, nor had any of the pirates said anything yet, though they were sure to as soon as the meeting was done and over with as well as the whole Navy and Beckett problem was situated.

"Now. I believe it be time fer us t' vote upon a Pirate King." Said Barbossa.

Teague had sat down at his chair in front of the side of the table in which the Pirate Lords sat, and began playing his guitar solemnly.

The group then went around from each Pirate Lord, saying who wanted they voted for as Pirate King, and one by one, all of the Pirates voted for themselves, until they came upon Jack. "Captain Sparrow. My sister." He said, looking over at his sister.

"What?" Everyone looked from Jack to his sister, and then back at him.

"Why her?" Asked one of the Pirate Lords.

"She's the right one for the job." Jack said.

"But she cannot be Pirate King!" Shouted one of the Pirate Lords in protest. This made others start to disagree as well, and everyone was shouting and arguing with each other. There was a loud gun shot, which came from Captain Hector Barbossa who was standing on top of the table.

"What's done is done! Captain Angelina Sparrow is now Pirate King." Barbossa declared. Several Pirate Lords started to argue again.

"I suppose you won't be following the Code, then?" Jack asked over the yelling. A string popped, and several faces turned to see Captain Teague Sparrow sitting at his chair looking agitated, and a string on his guitar had popped.

"Hang the code!" Shouted one pirate. There was another gun shot, and the pirate that had spoken turned a pale color, his eyes wide, and fell backwards onto the ground, dead.

"Any other objections?" Teague asked, his pistol still in the air pointing at where the pirate had once stood. There was silence, and then Barbossa spoke.

"So. What be your decision, Captain Sparrow?" He asked, looking down at Angie, since he was still on the table.

"I say…we fight. Jack and Elizabeth are right. We should give it all we've got, an' we'll go down fighting, not running." Angie said.

"But we're outnumbered!" Cried one of the pirates.

"Aye, lads. But we do have one hope." Barbossa said.

"And what would that be?" Asked one of the pirates.

"…Calypso…" Barbossa whispered.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short. But I'll be updating soon, and the next chapter will be good. I promise you that. And sadly, this story is almost finished. ********. But I'm going to start a new one after this is done, so stay tuned for that. But I've got 2 choices for a new story to start. **

**So anyway, I'll be updating soon.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! And please review for this chapter!!**

**Thanks!**

**Tres**


	12. The Battle

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 13:**

**The Battle**

**I'm very sorry if last chapter upset anyone. I know one person wasn't too happy with it, but it wasn't going to be a huge thing. It was just something small, and will only be mentioned once in this chapter.**

**Some of you may hate this chapter, but some of you may like it…but I don't know. It depends on how you take it. **

**I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone else, because I really didn't like hearing that someone wasn't please with the story.**

**So without further ado, I'd like to try and redeem myself for the last chapter. I hope this chapter will not disappoint anyone.**

**And sorry about this, but I'm skipping right to the battle, but it's only for sake of accuracy, because I'd hate to disgrace POTC 3 with my inaccuracies…so I think you get the point. So I'm basically just getting straight to the battle. I hope no one minds! And keep in mind this scene is a bit modified.**

**Must put in a disclaimer this time: I do not own POTC at all!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion as the _Black Pearl _went in circles in the maelstrom, and sailing right on the other side of the maelstrom with the starboard side facing the _Flying Dutchman_ as they continued in circles. Besides the beating rain, it was practically silent, as men down below deck stood ready at the cannons, waiting for the order to fire. Time returned to its normal speed as the word 'FIRE!' echoed through the air by several shrieking voices. The _Pearl_ rocked violently in the water as it was bombarded by fires from the _Dutchman_ and from the _Pearl's _own shooting cannons. The noise was enough to make a person practically go deaf, and become rather seasick at the same time.

Angie was above deck, her sword in her hand, and noticed that now Jones's crew were swinging across, now that they were close enough. She looked over to the side of the ship, and saw Jack swing across to the _Dutchman_, but no one seemed to notice that Davy Jones himself had swung over, obviously leaving another crew member in his stead to take hold of the wheel. Angie was still watching as Jack landed upon the _Flying Dutchman_, and turned around and gave a small gasp to see Davy Jones laughing at her. She took a few steps backwards.

"What are you doing on this ship?" Angie asked, now over the small shock that she had received from Jones appearing before her.

"I've come to fight o'course!" Jones told her.

Angie raised her sword and went to strike down at Jones, obviously forgetting completely that he could not unless his heart was stabbed, and before her blade could collide with him, his sword had clashed against hers instead.

"Nice sword." Angie said with a tone of bitterness.

"Why thank you…" Jones replied.

Angie took a step back, and then moved her sword in a circle, and untangling it from Jones's. She took another side swing, and Jones blocked that as well. The two continued clanging swords together, as the rain forcefully pounded on them, though they did not seem to notice.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack was now successfully on the _Dutchman_. He smiled proudly at his accomplishment, and then snapped back to reality, hearing clashing swords, firing cannons and yells. Jack quickly took one quick look around, and then scurried down below deck in search of the heart.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Angie fell back upon the railing, and Davy Jones was now closing in on her. He had removed her sword from her hands, and now she was defenseless. Jones swung at her ferociously, and she managed to duck just in time. She got back up, and tried to dive out of the way, but he kicked her back onto the ground, and looked down at her menacingly, and laughed.

"Say goodbye Angelina Sparrow!" He cackled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack came up on deck, smiling again now, with the chest in his hand. He looked across the ship at the _Pearl_, and he froze up when his eyes gazed upon Davy Jones with Angie on the ground, defenseless. He watched in horror as Jones lifted his sword up into the air high, and Jack didn't even notice that he was yelling aloud as he watched, his eyes growing large, as Jones's sword came down and Jack heard a shout of pain that was no doubt Angie's. "ANGIE NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, and even from across the ship he heard Jones laughing crazily, and Jack found himself rooted and frozen in place. He watched as Angie grew paler and paler, and the blood came from her stomach, where she had been stabbed. Jack looked at his older sister, and watched as her eyes began to flutter, as Jones still stood there laughing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Will had finished off another one of Jones's crew, and looked across the ship to the _Dutchman_ to see Jack screaming his lungs out, tears running frantically down his cheeks, which he didn't seem to notice, and Will knew what this had to be. He turned to face what Jack was looking at, and he looked frozen in shock and sorrow as he saw Davy Jones laughing, his sword in Angie's stomach.

"Angie…" He whispered under his breath. He couldn't move, and had to turn away from the sight as another sword barred down upon him, and he was just in time to throw his sword up into the air and block the attack, and then started fighting with said attacker.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Barbossa had been fighting up at the helm with another pirate, and kicked him back. The navy soldier stumbled over the railing, and flew down into the circling water that was part of the maelstrom, and then disappeared from view. Barbossa heard Jack yell out something in the pouring rain so loud that the whole seven seas most likely heard his scream, and knowing Jack to never have shouted like that in his life, he turned around and saw Jack Sparrow on the _Flying Dutchman_ looking completely shock stricken and upset, and Barbossa immediately turned to see what Jack was staring at. Barbossa turned and saw Davy Jones standing over Angelina Sparrow's dead body, and pulling out the sword. He then continued to watch as Jones laughed, then swung back over to his ship, and Barbossa couldn't help but chuckle even under the circumstances, as Davy Jones popped in behind Jack and tapped him on the shoulder, scaring him so much that he nearly dropped the chest. Jack quickly ran across the deck of the _Dutchman_ and around Jones, and then flew up on a rope and into the air, one hand on the rope, the other on the chest, and landed on the mast, and Davy Jones quickly followed. Barbossa turned away as Jack and Jones pulled out their swords, and started fighting, Jack holding the chest back so that Jones couldn't get a hold of it.

Barbossa looked over at Angie, and forced the tears to stay behind, and he let the sorrow and anger channel into his fighting, and he turned and started fighting any member of the opposing side that came into view and was in his way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yet again, I apologize for any inaccuracies in this chapter compared to AWE. I'm doing my best, though. Thanks for understanding, and back to the fanfic!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jones grabbed the chest from him and Jack held onto it with all his might. He couldn't let go, for he was suspended in the air with nowhere to go but into the water. Jones yanked the chest up and down, trying to shake him off, but he didn't budge. Then Jack pulled out his sword and cut the tentacle that was holding the key to the chest off of Jones, and he screamed in pain. The tentacle flew to the ground onto the deck, and Jack went flying through the air with the chest in his hand, (Jones having let go of the chest), and happened to bump into one of Jones's crew swinging around on a rope.

"That's my move, mate." Jack said, and with that, he kicked him off, and now had the rope all to himself.

He swung back onto the deck, and dropped to the ground, scurrying around in search of the key. Over in the corner, fortunately, was the removed tentacle with the Key in its grasp, inching across the deck not far from him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, seeing that the tentacle was still alive and squirming. He then crawled over to the tentacle, and grabbed the key.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok people, I'm skipping a bit. I'm sorry, but I need to. Thanks for understanding!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Will fell to the ground with his back against the railing of the _Flying Dutchman_. Davy Jones had hit Elizabeth and knocked her momentarily unconscious. In attempt to save her from being stabbed by Jones, which he was about to succeed with, he had distracted him, and the Squid faced man had then knocked him to the ground, leaving the poor whelp defenseless.

Elizabeth was now conscious again, as Davy Jones started talking about love, and how easy it was to separate two lovers. Then he had turned to talk strictly to Will.

"Do you fear death?"

"Do you?"

Jones turned to see Jack Sparrow holding his broken sword in one hand, and the beating heart of Jones himself in the other. There was a moment in silence between them, and the only sound that could be heard was the rain bearing down on them and the ship. The sounds of others fighting seemed to echo out of their minds.

Without warning, Davy Jones quickly turned, and plunged his sword, (the same sword he had used to kill Angelina Sparrow, and the same sword that had killed James Norrington), into the left shoulder of Will Turner.

Elizabeth screamed as she saw this, and Jones just shoved it in deeper as Will gasped for air, but to no avail. Jack's mouth was gapped open, and his eyes were wide, and he was surprised he didn't drop the heart and his broken sword at the sight of this. The whelp had just been stabbed by Davy Jones!

With the short amount of silence there was, Jack had thought of a lot. He had a tough choice now. He'd always wanted immortality. He had always wanted to live forever. "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow" had had such a wonderful ring to it. But Angie was gone, Will was fading away with every second passing, and it seemed that Immortality at the moment wasn't worth it. There was only one way to save Will Turner, or at least let him live, but Jack wanted it more than ever. Then a thought occurred to him, sided with several flashbacks from various moments:

"_Would ya rather be thought of as a chicken? Or a brave heroic pirate?" _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_One day you'll have the chance to do something courageous. Something heroic. There's going to come a time when you'll be able to do the right thing."_

"_I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

And finally, the flashback from the talk with his sister before the battle as they were sailing on the _Pearl_.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_If anything happens in that battle Jackie--"_

"_Angie don't."_

"_No Jackie. I will." Angie said, and with nothing more from Jack, she continued. "If anything happens in that battle Jackie, I want ya t' know that I'll always be proud o' me little brother."_

"_Why are you saying this, Angie? I know you'll be fine. Nothing will happen t' either of us."_

"_Don't be so sure, Jackie. You can't tell what hasn't happened yet."_

"_But yer one o' the best sword fighters I know!" He insisted._

"_But you still don't know what will happen during that fight, Jackie. There's no telling what could happen. So that's why I want ya t' know that I'm proud o' ya, and that I'll love you, Jackie."_

"_Angie…"_

"_No, Jackie." Angie said, cutting him off._

_Jack sighed. "I love ya too Angie." He said._

_Angie pulled him forward, smiling, and hugged him, Jack returning the favor. They then pulled apart after a few moments._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

With the heart still in hand, Jack came back to reality, and he held the tears back. He knew now what he had to do.

Jones had turned his back, laughing at what had happened. Jack kneeled down beside Will, with Elizabeth clasping his cheeks and yelling his name, and saying things such as, "stay with me Will!" and what not, as the young Turner struggled to stay in the world of the living despite all the pain, his eyes fluttering and looking dazed, but still staring at Elizabeth, and barely acknowledging anything that was going on including what Jack was doing now.

Jack took the heart, and placed it on the deck, and then put the broken sword into Will's hand. He wrapped his hand around Will's, still clasping the dagger with Jack's helping hand, and then he helped Will stab the heart of Davy Jones. Jack looked up to see Davy Jones stop laughing abruptly, and then turn to face him knelt down next to the dying Will. Jones's eyes were wide, and he seemed frozen and unable to move. He then whispered the name, "Calypso…" and then he flipped back over the railing of his ship, and into the swirling, stormy waters of the ocean and into the whole of the maelstrom.

Out of nowhere, the crew of the _Dutchman_ appeared, and were muttering the words, "Part of the ship, part of the crew." over and over again, as if in a trance, Bootstrap Bill leading the way, with his barnacle stained dagger in his hand. The crew advanced on Will, and Jack looked over at Elizabeth, got up, and grabbed her, despite her shrill cries of protest. He grabbed her around the waist, and then took hold of a rope.

"Come on!"

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed as she reached out to try and grab Will with failed attempts.

Jack pulled out his pistol and shot the rope, and they flew into the air together, and off of the _Dutchman_ and out of sight of it just as Bootstrap Bill kneeled down beside Will to cut out his heart.

The _Black Pearl_ had turned and headed out of the maelstrom as the Dutchman sank into the whole of the maelstrom, Elizabeth and Jack both watching from their make-shift parachute made from the sails and rope. They sailed out of the maelstrom as the sky cleared, and the maelstrom disappeared, replaced with the calm ocean waves that the area of sea had been before the battle.

As Jack and Elizabeth fell gently into the water, the _Black Pearl_ pulled up beside them and they came aboard.

Jack looked around, and saw that all the bodies of the opposing force had been removed, and the only dead body that remained on the ship was that of Angie's-pale as could be, and with blood still around her. Jack felt his eyes get watery, and he held back the urge to cry, and ran over to her, kneeling down beside her, forgetting that there was still Beckett and his fleet to worry about.

"Jack, I know you want to grieve, but there's still the fleet waiting for us. What are we going to do?" Elizabeth inquired.

Jack turned around just as a tear slipped, and got up quickly. "Oh." He said flatly. "Right."

Before he could say any more, the _Dutchman _appeared beside them, with a new Captain at the Helm.

"Will!" Elizabeth murmured. She smiled at the sight of him, and Will smiled back at her, catching her gaze.

"It seems like you could use a little help with that fleet, Jack." Will said glancing over to the fleet not too far away, and then back at Jack.

"Aye. If you'd be so kind…" Jack replied. He then continued steering the ship, and him and Will both steered their vessels towards Beckett's ship. Of course, Beckett had no clue whatsoever that there was a new Captain of the _Dutchman_. As the ships came closer, Beckett's ship became stuck in between both pirate ships, and at that moment, cannons from both the _Black Pearl _and the _Flying Dutchman_ erupted and cannonballs were shot into Beckett's ship.

Beckett didn't seem to know what to do, and he went down with his ship, and the crew of both ships cheered in victory as they watched the ship sink, and the rest of Beckett's fleet turn and sail away.

"Mr. Gibbs you may throw my hat if you like." Jack told Gibbs as he held his hat in front of Gibbs, not looking at Gibbs, but rather out at the horizon.

Gibbs hesitated a moment, and then threw the hat joyously into the air with the other hats, and he cheered.

"Now go get it."

Gibbs looked shocked for a moment, and then hastily went off in search of the Captain's beloved ship. Jack then continued sailing the ship.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Jack I'm sorry about Angie." Elizabeth said before her departure from the _Pearl._ They were still sailing beside the _Flying Dutchman_, on their way to an island where Elizabeth and Will could be alone.

Jack turned and faced her. "It's alright, luv. Not your fault." He told her as he looked out at the horizon instead of Elizabeth.

"I know you must be upset." She continued.

"Really, dearie. There's no need to go there."

"She was a great person." Elizabeth went on.

"Lizzie, stop." Jack said, irritation starting to surface ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said.

Jack looked over at her. "Like I said. No need, luv. No need."

"I just thought…"

"You didn't just think, luv. You said. And what you said didn't necessarily need to be said, so what's the purpose in saying it again, when there's no need to say it in the first place? Savvy?"

Elizabeth gave a bewildered look, then shook it off. "I was just trying to help…" She trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"I get it, luv. But there's no need. But that you." He said, giving her his usual smirk. There was a long pause, and then Jack spoke. "I'm gunna miss her, Lizzie."

"I know you will. But she wouldn't want you to spend your days grieving. Would she?"

"No, luv. Not at all." Jack said. He gave a small sigh, and then looked at the wheel.

"Well, I better get ready. It seems we're almost there."

"Aye, luv." Jack said giving a nod, and then looked up in time to see Elizabeth duck below deck and disappear.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Later on, Jack dropped Elizabeth off on an island, everyone saying their goodbye's, including himself, and then he sailed away, to leave her alone with Will for his one day ashore thanks to his new career.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**STOP RIGHT THERE!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Please????**

**And I'm sorry if some of you hate this chapter with a passion. **

**Next chapter is only going to be a small one most likely, and then that's it. Family Reunion will be over. I've had so much fun creating it, and I love you all for your devotion.**

**But look out for my new story I'll be starting soon if you enjoyed this one!**

**Thanks everyone!!**

**Tres**


	13. In The End

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 14:**

**In The End**

**Thanks for all your reviews everyone!**

**tear trickles down cheek**

**Here's the…sniffle last chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He saw the Cove before him. He was almost there, and he was relieved, but yet nervous, to see how close he was. He needed to talk to him, despite how much he hated him. The ship came into the Dock, and after tying it up, Jack Sparrow set off for his father's cabin in Ship Wreck Cove. He came up to the small wooden door, and knocked twice.

Teague Sparrow opened the door and saw his son before him. He was shocked to see the boy, not to mention confused, and most of all, he was curious. He was curious why his son, who apparently hated him with a passion, had come to his cabin, and knocked twice on the door. His questions were answered a moment later.

"She's dead."

Teague gave a look of confusion. "Who are ye talkin' 'bout, Jackie?" Teague took a step forward, and looked past Jack outside, as if he were looking for something or someone, and then he took a step back, and looked back at Jack. "Where's yer sister?"

"That's who I'm talking about. Angie. She's gone." Jack said looking down.

"What?"

"You heard me! She's dead! Killed by Davy Jones. But thank goodness that slimey git's gone…" Jack said, muttering the last part.

Teague had nothing to say. He was shocked to hear that his daughter was dead, and was filled with sorrow. As hard as it was to believe, Teague Sparrow did love his kids. Or should it be-kid?

Jack took a deep breath. "Can I come in?" He asked looking back up at his father.

"Aye." Teague said nodding, and stepped aside to let the boy in. As soon as Jack had stepped in, he closed the door behind him, and made his way over to a small wooden table, and sat across from Jack.

"She did say that we should go down fighting, not running away." Jack said glumly as he looked down at the table.

Teague nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what? If you're going to give me your sympathies, then save it." Jack snapped.

"Not about Angie, Jackie. About leaving you."

"I already know why ye' did it, and it's a lousy excuse."

"But I care for ya Jackie. I cared for Angie too. It hurts to find out that she died. But you must know, I do care for ya. I didn't want Beckett t' take you. But I didn't have much of a choice, or else we wouldn't be here, havin' this conversation now if I didn't give ya up, and Beckett would have had you anyway." Teague said.

Jack didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I didn't mean for any o' that to happen. Or for you t' get those scars you talked about earlier."

"Actually…those are sorta my fault…" Jack said, easing up a bit on his father.

"Stubborn like yer mum, eh Jackie?" Teague chuckled.

Jack gave his oh-so-familiar smirk, and then looked up at his father. "Guess so."

"Do ye forgive me?"

"Depends…" Jack said. "I still shouldn't…" He continued. "But Angie wouldn't want me t' stay mad at you forever."

Teague smiled at him. "You really are stubborn, ya know that, boy?"

"Aye. I know that. But at least I'm forgivin' ya." Jack said grinning. "Could be worse…"

Teague nodded. "I'm proud o' ya, Jackie."

Jack smiled.

"So that's all ya came for then? To tell me what happened?"

"…Pretty much…" Jack said shrugging.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack sat in a small dinghy in the middle of the ocean. He smiled off at the sinking sun in the distance, and then became lost in thought.

In the end, he realized it wasn't about _what_ he had; it was a matter of _who_ he had.

It's a matter of what a man can do, and what a man can't do, as he'd explained to Will Turner once, two years ago when he first met him.

What a man such as Jack Sparrow could do, was sail the oceans forever. What he can't do, is sail the oceans alone. He needed a crew, and he needed a purpose. He could have a destination, he could have a ship, and he could have anything else he wanted and needed, but if he didn't have a crew, there was no possible way of him being able to sail off to said destination. If there wasn't anyone at said destination, then what was the purpose? Going there to be alone? Going there so that time passed?

It didn't matter what he had, well, perhaps it did, for a ship would come in handy in sailing from one place to another, but what was the most important, was who he had. If he had someone with him, such as a crew, he could find the strength to keep things together, and control the crew, and get to any destination. Without a crew, but with everything else, he would lose perseverance. He would lose hope, purpose, and all things that made him him, the pirate Captain that he was, and the joy of sailing. If he didn't have anyone, he'd be alone, and Jack Sparrow could never be alone. He needed someone there, weather it be to bring him simple company, or to gloat to, or even to flirt with.

Maybe that was why he had chosen to help Will, and help him stab the heart. Not because of what Lizzie and Angie had said, but what he had said to himself without even saying it. He needed the people who he actually enjoyed as company, yes, even the whelp, in order to survive. If there was no whelp, things would be quite different. No Lizzie, that would be just as bad, and with no Angie….

Well he was going through that right now. And he had even experienced that before, but not like this.

So that, most likely, was the reason why he had decided to do what he had decided to do when Jones had stabbed William Turner. He did the right thing. And as Lizzie had said, he truly was a good man, but that part was sometimes hidden deep inside of him, almost completely out of sight. Perhaps the reason why he had saved Will by helping him stab the heart was all because he didn't want to be the last pirate, as he thought earlier in the Brethren Court Meeting.

Maybe the reason for Jack Sparrow's quests and desperation for immortality was due to the fact that so many people he had known happened to have an early death. His mother, his sister, his father, for so long, he had considered dead, until recently, Will Turner, even if he did come back, and even himself! He wanted to live as long as possible, and be the last one standing. He wanted to prove he was the best.

So therefore, Jack wanted immortality in order to achieve such. But the question was…did he still want it after all this? Sure he did! But then he would live on while the others around him disappeared.

He then decided it once and for all. Even though Barbossa did not have the map, he was sure to be out there somewhere along the way. Barbossa would allow him to come on the ship since he had the map and his compass. He would sail with Barbossa to the Fountain of Youth, but then he would take his ship back and leave with the crew.

Or maybe he _**might**_take a _**small**_ little sip from the fountain….

Still staring out into the horizon, he came back to reality, and pulled out a map. He put it onto the bench before him, and shuffled the puzzle a bit, and when it fit together, there was a cup with the writing, "Aqua De Vida" written over it. Jack smiled, pulled out his compass, and opened it. He watched the arrow spin around, and then settle, pointing down next to him. Jack gave a puzzled look, and then smirked. He bent down, picked up the bottle of rum next to him, and took a large swig, and found himself humming his favorite song.

"…and really bad eggs." He put the rum bottle away, and then tried his compass again, the arrow now settling in a different direction. Jack smiled. "…Drink up me hearties yo ho!" At that same moment, he shut his compass, and smirked, and then continued to sail out into the great waters of the ocean beyond, on his way to Aqua De Vida-The Fountain of Youth.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So how'd you like it?**

**I'm very sad to say its over, but it was amazing while it lasted, and you reviewers and readers were spectacular, and I couldn't have done it without you.**

**So please review and leave me a final little remark on the story as a whole and the chapter, and I hope you liked this story.**

**Thanks so much to all of you.**

**And if you liked this story, you might want to check out my new story called Wanted.**

**Until next time,**

**Tres**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Guess what everyone. I decided to make a sequel-like story to Family Reunion!!**

**It's called, "Second Chances" and I think you'll all LOVE it, if you liked the character Angie.**

**Summary: What if Angie hadn't died?**

**Jack is sent back in time to when Angie first visits, and he is able to change the future to make sure his sister lives.**

**What will happen? You'll find out.**

**No, it won't have the Barbossa and Angie thing.**

**No, I promise Angie won't die this time. Or else I know you'd all hate me twice as much as you do now, and that'd just mean I'm absolutely heartless, and just love to torture you all.**

**Hopefully I'll start the story soon, but look out, because I'll most likely be starting it soon. As soon as I get some school stuff out of the way.**

**So expect this to come out around October, after the 17****th**

**Thanks for your patience, and I hope that you'll check out this sequel!!**

**Tres**


End file.
